Lost Love
by Sydney858
Summary: I'm a myth. I was once hunted, now I'm a ghost nothing but a whisper through time. I just want to stop running and return to the life I left behind. Does time really heal all wounds? FortisxOC Updated first 8 chapters
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My 25th birthday was a month ago, Im slowly losing my time like everyone else that has parents in debt. I've been watching the months drain away as our debt barely shrinks. I need to find a job before my time runs out. I lay on my bed face towards the ceiling throwing my left arm over my eyes. Please tell me this isn't what the rest of my life is going to be like.

I glanced down at my clock again I have two months left. It's only my first day and this dead end job was going to kill me before my time even ran out, i mused bitterly. This little market was the only thing I could find hiring at the time and I needed a job. As my shift ended I went to collect my time, but there was something wrong. My clock wouldn't take the time, I watched as the neon green numbers ticked down. I was suppose to get 15 hours just enough to to run home sleep and be back for my shift in the morning. When she tried again nothing happened she stared at me with a confused and fearful face I just pulled out a time collector and had her put it on that. She did it with apprehension.

"I'll see a doctor about it." I mumbled not looking at her as I took back my collector.

"You do that." She replied crisply moving onto the next person. I placed my hand on the the ticking neon numbers rubbing them lost in thought.

My legs screamed as I ran home bounding up the stairs of the apartment into my room, slamming the door throwing my back against it and sliding down to the floor catching my breath. I grabbed the collector out of my jacket pocket and stared at the 15 hours, I set it on my wrist but nothing happened. I tried it over and over but still nothing. I was becoming frantic, I tossed the collector to the side bringing my knees up to my chest burying my face in my knee's.

"Annabell how was your first day?" i heard my father's muffled voice mumble through the door. I wiped the tears off my face, sniffling a little.

"It was okay." I choked out through the hiccups.

"You don't sound alright, what happened?" he asked jiggling the handle.

"It was just something someone said got under my skin i'll be alright by dinner." I answered with a stronger voice. I was luckier than most both my parents were still alive. I pulled myself off the floor and straightened myself out taking a quick shower and coming out to eat.

"How was your first day?" my mother asked absently from across the table. She looked more like my sister than my mother but thats how it is, at times I find it frightening, but I can't imagine her looking any other way.

"It was fine." I mumbled pushing around my food. Noticing my discomfort they moved the conversation along.

"Have you seen Fortis lately?" My mother asked with a small smile while my father frowned.

"I don't think you should see him anymore, especially now that your clock has started." He warned waving his fork at my left arm. I subconsciously rubbed my clock. I had heard he was taking time from the innocent people, he was never like this when we were kids I felt like I didn't know him anymore.

"Don't worry I haven't seen him since my clock started." I answered truthfully. After dinner we headed to bed. I was woken up by a tapping noise on my window. I walked over cautiously picking up a bat as I went. I lifted up the bat and pulled back the curtain and my shoulders immediatly sagged at the sight of Fortis smirking outside my window.

"What are you doing here? I have to be up early tomorrow, I have a job now." I hissed at him.

"Well hello to you too, love" His accent wrapping around every word. Slidding his arms around my waist. He went to kiss me but I turned so he ended up kissing my cheek. I had been avoiding him for a reason he was dangerous and he knew exactly how to make my knee's weak.

"What are you doing?" I whispered trying to pull away. He gripped tighter almost to the point of being painful.

"Why have you been avoiding me Anna?" His voice filled with amusement and supressed anger. He was always possessive and extremely jealous. I avoided his eyes.

"Who is he?" His anger flaring. "I'll find him and I'll take every last minute he has" venom lacing his voice, his accent thickening the angrier he got. He always tended to over react. The fear must of shown on my face because he relaxed slightly. As he calmed down he wraped one of his arms around my waist and the other to the back of my head kissing my forehead. I relaxed in his arms my heart was hammering in my chest, i really had missed his touch. After a few minutes in each others arms he grabbed my left arm pulling up my sleeve.

"You only have two months left!" he spat angrily. I yanked my arm away cradling it as if it had been burned.

"You know how life is." I whispered. He rolled up his sleeve slightly.

"Here I got more time tonight" He held out his wrist showing a little over a year on his clock, waiting for me to take some. I stared at it for a minute. He was staring with concealed impatients.

"I...I can't" I muttered trying to come up with something. Before he could say anything we heard a movement in the apartment. He grabbed my arm pulling me close kissing me deeply before crawling back out through the window.

"See you soon, love" He winked and disappeared down the fire escape. I huffed falling back on the bed looking over at my alarm clock. I had work in two hours. "Damn him" i mumbled into my pillow.

The next morning I handed over a month and a half for rent not showing them my clock.

"Are you sure you have enough time, you should look into getting a better job." My mother scolded softly.

"I'll be fine mom." I snapped playfully, trying not to give away my nerves.

I jogged to work, yawning as I entered the door. I cursed Fortis under my breath as I started on stocking the shelves. It was almost the end of my shift when I stood up stretching my back and I spoted the mess of dirty blond hair followed by two larger men heading in my direction. I could see co-workers and store patrons giving them a wide bearth. He's made quite a name for himself.

"What are you doing here?" I asked while glancing at his two new companions out of the corner of my eye.

"I came to give you the time I promised." a smile graced his lips.

"What?" one of the larger men exclaimed staring at me with slight anger, not liking the prospect of sharing time with someone who didn't "earn" it.

"Relax" Fortis' smooth voice commanded, sending him a glare.

"Really you don't need to do that." I replied stepping back slightly.

"Look she doesn't want it lets go." The other muscle man spoke trying to reason with his new boss.

"Yes, but I wonder why?" He asked reaching out and gripping my upper arm. I looked around to see if anyone was going to help. I saw a few that wanted to but were too afraid. He pulled up my sleeve and his anger escalated.

"You had two months last night, now you only have two weeks. What are you doing with your time?" His voice seething.

"I had to pay rent this morning. Why are you so insistant on giving me time? You know what, never mind please just leave me alone." I tried pushing him to the door when I saw the manager watching the exchange intently.

"This isn't over." He nodded to his two guards and they moved to the door. As he left my manager immediatly scurried over.

"look i'm sorry about him he wont be back, i promise." I started, but he stopped me.

"i don't know what your relationship with them is but I cant have that in my store." He stated firmly.

"He's... I don't know what he is but it wont happen again." I replied trying to end this conversation quickly.

"I don't think you understand what I'm saying, Im letting you go. I can't risk my business for one employee, besides its only your second day. I'm sorry" he added solemnly. I sighed and nodded.

"I'll collect my time and leave." He sighed in relief. I had the lady put it on the collector, lying to her again about seeing a doctor. As I stepped into the street the anger hit me in a wave. I knew where he would be and took off.

When I found him it wasn't a pretty sight, he was shaking down some defensless zone resident.

"Hey!" He looked over and smirked taking the mans time, I watched as the man timed out and fell lifeless to the ground. I shuttered and would freak out later but right now I was pissed. I walked up to him angrily. He held his arms open, I pushed them away and I could see the smile vanish from his face.

"You got me fired you bastard." My accent thickening in my anger. I wanted to hit him but knew I was pushing my luck so I settled with opening and closing my fists in frustration.

"Well now you can join us." he laughed wrapping his arm around my shoulder bringing me close. I rolled his arm off and stood my ground.

"You've done enough just stay away from me. This time I mean it." I heaved out not breaking eye contact. He scowled.

"Fine." He smirked. "you'll be back. You always come back" and with that I took off toward the apartment.

Its been almost two weeks since I've seen him and I had a day left on my clock. I'm still unable to accept time. We can't afford a doctor so thats out of the question. I've been having intense mood swings trying to cope, I still haven't told anyone. Im afraid of what will happen if I do. I've spent the last two weeks at the library studying trying to find an answer, still no luck. Nobody in the ghetto knows how we work im not even sure if the rich know for sure.

I hadn't told my parents, they're too concerned with paying the bills. Now that they think I have a job and my own time they mostly ignore what I do, except for the occasional pestering by my mother to get a better job.

They had both gotten a bonus and decided tonight they would go out to dinner nothing too crazy. I watched them leave down the block and went to my room. For some reason it irked me they expected me to share in the responsibility, but did things like this waisting time they could save. It was so unfair. I scoffed to myself Im starting to sound like a five year old I thought ruefully.

I layed out on my bed staring at the ceiling I lifted my clock over my face checking how long I had left. Five minutes. I felt the tears, anger, despair wash over me. Why did this happen to me? I broke down sobbing and yelling throwing things around my room not ready for this. It was my last seconds. I watched the numbers tick away 5...4...3...2...1...0

Every number hit zero...but nothing happened my clock was still neon green. I hadn't timed out. What the hell am I? I sat in shock unable to move. Finally I slowly wiped away the tears. I got a crazy idea. I grabbed the collector out of my bedside drawer. I set the collector on my arm trying to accept the time but again nothing happened. I sat with my arms dropped in my lap still holding the collector to my arm. My mind wandered to all the time I had given my parents, a year but what use was it now. I huffed extremely confused. I looked back down at the collector and noticed something odd.

"What the hell?" i whispered the collector had an additional year to it. Did I do that? How did I do that? I softly set it on my wrist and thought about giving another year. The numbers increased another year.I dropped it to the ground as if it were on fire.

"Holy shit" I could survive with out time did that mean I could age. I could give time so probably not. I mulled over it for a few minutes. I was going over so many possibilities so many unanswered questions that my head started to hurt. I grabbed a bag from my closet and started to fill it with all the things I needed. I have to leave before it becames too dangerous. I could give my parents all the time in the world but what would happen if I did. More people would want more time, I don't know how much I can give or how that would affect the balance of things. It could unleash total anarchy cause people to riot. I needed to disappear. How could I do that without them coming to look for me. I sighed I didn't want to do this but I was going to have to fake my death. I grabbed the collector joted down a quick note and set it on the kitchen table the small red numbers displaying 2 years and 30 hours.

I hit the street with my bag over my shoulder. I had to find people to help me make this look real. Easier said than done. I got a few blocks over when I saw a few people standing in the street, they saw me approach.

"I need something from you." my voice stronger than I felt.

"Oh yeah and what's that" one of them responded with a smirk on his face eyeing me up and down.

"I need you to stand near that building over there and when you see a couple wearing nice clothing come home, tell them you saw someone time out in the street. Be sure to give them my description." They stared at me like I had lost my mind.

"Whats in it for us?" one of them asked.

"What do you want?" but I knew, everybody wants the same thing.

"5 years...per person" they answered laughed not taking me seriously.

"fine hold out your arms" Three people meant 15 years its time to test the limits. This way I find out if I have unlimited time or they wont have to lie, because I really will time out in the street. They stopped laughing and stared.

"Are you serious?" One asked looking at me like I was speaking another language.

"Yes now do you want the time or not" I looked over my shoulder and saw my parents walking in the distance.

"They're right over there so hurry up or I'll find someone else." they looked skeptical but held out there arms. I hesitantly reached out for the mans wrist. I watch as his clock counted up 5 years. He stared at it in a trance as did the others who then immediatly stuck out their wrists. Again I reached out and gave over another 5 years and then the last one. I really shouldn't have given strangers so much time, but I had no choice. I hid and watched from as a distance as they broke the news to my parents. I was slightly suprised that they acutally went through with it. I half expected them to just run off. I saw my mother collapse in my fathers arms. They went into the apartment. I sighed in relief and sadness. I watched as the group came back over.

"Thank you" was all I said before lifting my bag up over my shoulder. Thats when one of them caught a glimpse of my neon clock.

"Wait a minute" He said before reaching out trying to grab me. I backed up out of his reach.

"You don't have time, but your still walking around how is that even possible? And you just gave us 15 fucking years." He said more in shock than anything. I took this distraction as an opportunity to take off running. They snapped out of it and came running after me. Being weighed down with this bag was not helping. I took a quick right and headed down a short cut I use to take when I was younger. I weaved my way through the street and hunkered down behind some cement blocks. I was trying to catch my breath when I heard a shuffling noise. I looked up and saw a girl about 7 standing a few feet away staring at me.

"What are you running from?" her voice filled with curiousity.

"Bad men, that want to hurt me" i answered finally catching my breath, sounding like a five year old again not sure if I really wanted to try to explain to a kid what was going on.

"Why don't you have any numbers? she asked pointing to my arm. My hand immediatly went to to my clock.

"I don't know" I turned my head away. I needed to cover this up.

"You wouldn't happen to know where I could get some bandages do you?" i asked glancing around us. She reached into her bag and pulled out a small roll of athletic tape and handed it to me. This would do for now.

"Do you have a collector?" I asked while wrapping my arm with the gauze. She nodded and pulled one out with about a week on it. I took it and added a year and a half to it. I got up and headed toward a hotel down the street.

"Be good" I tossed over my shoulder to the smiling girl.

Before I could get out of the street I heard the heavy thumping of footsteps. I ducked behind a wall and watched from around the corner as the three that had been following me came upon the girl.

"Did you see a women run by here?" One asked.

"Did she have hair made of chocolate, eyes like diamonds and skin like snow?" she questioned. I scrunched my forehead in confusion. She had a weird way of describing people.

"yeah I guess." They looked at her like she was crazy.

"She had eight minutes left on her time she said she was running home to get more time from her boyfriend." This girl was a very convincing liar.

"See I told you there was no way she was timed out and still running around. I think you've had too much to drink tonight. This was a waste of time." One of them shot in frustration.

"Man I know what I saw, and why would she run if she had nothing to hide" One of them pushed.

"Would you explain to strangers why your looking for more time and where your going to get it?" the last one reasoned.

"Im telling you she had no time on her clock." he pushed again.

"If you tell other people that, they're likely to throw you in the looney bin. If I were you I'd keep my mouth shut." the last one reasoned again.

"Fine!" he exclaimed and they walked off in the direction they came from. I walked back over to the girl after they disappeared.

"Thank you" i told her smiling. She just looked at me and held out her collector. I chuckled lightly this little girl was cheeky. I took the collector and added five more years handing it back. She looked at it and stuck it out to me again. I raised my eyebrows at her.

"If you don't add more time I'll tell everyone I know about you." This little girl was starting to scare me. I took it again and added 10 years. Tossing it back I walked away before she could hussle me again. I realized after a minute that I had given 31 and a half years in less than 15 minutes and I didn't feel any different.

I sat in my hotel room sorting through my bag of all the things I had grabbed from my room. When I got to the hotel the guy at the front desk was skeptical when I asked for a room for the week. Once I produced the time he perked right up. I got to the bottom of my bag and realized I was missing something. I sighed I was going to have to go back to the apartment and climb through the window like Fortis use to do when we were younger and still does on occasion.

With Fortis

My minutemen and I sat in this dingy bar in the far corner waiting for the right person with enough time to walk through that door.

"Did you hear about the Rowes?" one bar patron asked turning to his friend. I normally didn't care what these people had to say but that name caught my attention.

"Yeah its a shame, Anna was such a bright girl." the other responded. I was about to take a shot. I stopped, my drink an inch away from my lips. I slammed it down and stalked over to the two at the bar.

"Tell me what happened to her." I demanded.

"Please we don't want any trouble we don't have much time." they begged.

"Answer me!" I slammed my hand on the bar in frustration.

"You didn't hear, Anna timed out in the street outside her apartment building." One whispered. I pushed off the bar and signaled my minutemen to follow. We drove to the apartment, I got out and ran up the stairs. I slammed my fist on the door. Her mother opened it slowly. I shoved the door the rest of the way open knocking her mother back. Her father rushed from Anna's room into the living area to see what happened. I signaled for Rando and Roth to push them in the middle of the floor. They sat huddled together on the floor as I towered over them.

"How could you let her die?" I looked at them with fury and anguish. They were suppose to protect her.

"We didn't know she had lost her job. She never told us there was anything wrong. She was so stubborn." Her mother sobbed. Her father wrapping his arms around her tighter. They were weak.

"Please leave us alone. We'll give you all the time you want." Her father begged.

"Oh you will." I sneered. I nodded my head behind her mother to Rando. He grabbed her and dragged her forward. I clamped my wrist down to her's. She stared in fear, with the same eyes, Anna's eyes. Was Anna afraid when she say her last seconds? I started to pull the time from her wrist. She tried to struggle but it was no use. I saw her father struggle to get free from Roth who was having a hard time holding him down.

"Your a monster." he yelled. I turned to him.

"Don't worry your next." I smirked my face twisting with disgust. I turned back to her mother. I watched her face as the last number hit zero and a look of fear and pain flashed across her face before she collapsed to the ground lifeless. I signaled to Roth who was holding down her father, he dragged him over as he struggled and thrashed.

"Please don't do this. Anna wouldn't want you to do this. She loved you and this is how you repay her." He tried to reason. I sneered in disgust. Using his daughter to try to save himself disgusting.

"Anna's not here anymore, now is she." I grabbed his wrist violently. I started to drain the time but her father was putting up more of a fight. Finally I watched as the last second left him and he jerked violently crumpling to heap next to her mother.

"She deserved better than the two of you." I spoke stepping around the two. The anger was slowly fading, as I walked toward her room I passed the table I noticed a collector. I walked over and picked it up. It had 2 years and 30 hours on it. How did she get so much time? I looked underneath it and saw a note in Anna's hand writing. 'I'm Sorry.' I crumpled the paper as I felt the sting in my eyes. Suddenly I heard a noise from Anna's room. I strode over to the door and threw it open I didn't see anyone but I noticed most of her stuff was gone. Did someone rob her once they heard she was dead. My blood boiled. I walked over to the open window and looked down to the street. I saw a figure running from the building. I could see the hair flowing but it was too dark to tell the color. The person stopped and turned.

"Anna" I breathed. The figure turned and took off again. I crawled down fire escape and ran after them. It couldn't be Anna. I lost them but I saw they had dropped something. I reached down and picked it up. It was a picture of Anna and I. I rubbed my finger over her face before sticking it in my coat pocket and heading back to the car. I'd find whoever it was eventually, you can't stay hidden long in my zone.

With Anna

I crawled through my window and spotted what I was looking for on my night stand. It was a picture of Fortis and I at my 21st birthday. It was taken right after he had told me he loved me for the first and last time. Sure he called me love but he hadn't said I Love you since that night. I had thrown my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply which he returned and thats when the picture was taken. I stared at it lost in my memorys running my fingers gently over the happy couple wondering what happened. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard raised voices from the living room. The voices were muffled. The door was open slightly, I made my way over. I peered through the crack and saw my mother on the ground not moving my eyes started to sting. My father was being dragged in front of someone. I saw him try to reason with the person and as the person spoke I realized who it was. I pushed my back up against the wall next to the door covering my mouth as I tried to contain a sob. I heard a soft thump as the body hit the floor. I had to get out of here. I made my way quietly over to the window and climbed out but as I brought my foot through it smacked against the edge making a small noise.

"Shit" I hissed and scrambled down the fire escape took off running when I hit the street. My hair whipped around me as I ran my vision was blurred by the tears I stopped and looked back I saw Fortis standing in my window he started to climb through and I took off again. I got back to the hotel and up to my room and realized I had dropped the photo somewhere along the run. The question was did I really want it now after what he had done. Truth is I did, as sick as it may seem he wasn't always like this. I remember a time when he wanted to change the world. Well I guess he did, just not the way I was expecting. I crawled into bed and cried myself to sleep.

The next week I was in a haze. I was confused, angry and scared avoiding people whenever possible. I saw the little girl waiting outside the hotel every morning smiling that charming little smile. I would ignore her and keep walking to where ever I was going. This morning though she got a little aggressive.

"Look Im not going to give you more time." I told her firmly. She glared but then smiled sweetly.

"We'll see." she replied and ran off. I sighed. I walked to the store to pick up a few things. I shopped for a minute and as I was leaving I saw a timekeepers car drive by in the street. Thats weird they usally don't come this far into the zone. I turned to the girl that was ringing me out.

"Whats a timekeepere doing this far in our territory?" I asked causally as I could.

"Haven't you heard someone brought 15 years of unaccounted time into the zone." She gossiped.

"15 years doesn't seem like a lot to me. Why would it be worth it to them." I mused. The girl stared at me as if I were insane.

"I guess not all of us are so fortunate to think of 15 years as nothing." A man behind me added with a slightly amused voice.

"Sorry I didn't mean it like that." I mumbled getting flushed. The man chuckled lightly.

"Don't worry about it." He smiled.

"My names Adrian Salas." He said sticking out his hand. Very trusting nobody shook hands anymore. I reached out gently.

"Anna Bell. My parents liked the play on words." I smiled shaking gently. He chuckled lightly.

"Its nice to meet you Anna. I'll see you around." he nodded. I smiled and nodded in return and took my things and left heading back to the hotel.

* * *

Thanks for reading. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I saw Adrian off and on through out the next few months. It was usually in passing at the market or on the street. I had quickly learned that he wasnt 25 yet. He had just turned 24 a few months before. By the way he spoke of things I shouldn't have been suprised. He spoke of changing the way we live, fixing the system giving back to the people. I had heard it from so many people my age before their 25th birthday, but it all went away as soon as the clock started ticking.

"Are you saying you wouldn't change a thing?" It was our side discussions at the market as we shopped together. He made a point to always bring this up in conversation. Which can get pretty annoying at times.

"Of course they're are things that need to fixed but how would you suggest doing it?" I added as I inspected a can on the shelf.

"I don't know, but somebodys gotta try right? He asked in frustration emphasizing with his arms.

"Adrian listen, when your clock starts things are going to change. You'll see things differently. Nobody wants to live like this but we have no choice." I added solemly.

"Everybody has a choice and I don't plan to change just because my clock started." He fired back.

"I hope your right." I finished.

"So what do you think peas or corn?" I asked holding up the respective cans. He broke into a fit of laughter.

"What?" I asked confused. He calmed down some and answered.

"We were talking about life changing things and then you ask me what to have with your dinner tonight. It was funny." He chuckled.

"Oh" I responded my face flushed. We picked up the last of our things and headed for the check out.

"Have you heard of the fighting?" He whispered over my shoulder.

"Of course who hasn't" I shot back shrugging.

"Well Im thinking of doing that once my clock starts, I think I have it figured out." he whispered again.

"Well you'll learn fast if you do or not because if you make a mistake your dead." I replied with no emotion in my voice.

"You ever been a part of one, you sound like your speaking from experience." He smirked.

"No I just knew a few people that thought they had it all figured out and wound up losing all their time, or some that did win, changed. They liked the idea of taking someone elses time so much he started doing it for sport." I answered with a glare painted across my face.

"Sounds like this someone was particularly close to you." He nudged trying to lighten the mood somewhat.

"I loved him and I still do, despite who he's become." I replied with a heavy voice. Adrian wasn't sure what to say and settled for giving me a sympathetic look. We finished ringing out and went our seperate ways on the street.

"See you tomorrow." He smiled. I returned it, we knew by now that we were going to run into each other somewhere and it became a running joke between the two of us. As I was getting closer to the hotel I tensed as I saw a timekeepers car drive by. They were becoming more frequent these past few days. As he disappeared down the street I pulled down my sleeves and threw up the hood of my jacket.

The next morning I headed out walking the street not really going anywhere. My arm as always was wrapped in a bandage from my fingers to my elbow. Not many ask about it but the few that do always get the same excuse, that I was burned as a child and very self concious about how it looks. Nobody has time to stop and care about someone else so I've never had to show anyone. Adrian has asked a few times but left it alone after a while. I didn't see Adrian the entire day and headed to the hotel slightly defeated. The next day I went to the store to pick up lunch. As I walked down the sidewalk I was lost in thought.

I saw Adrian walking toward me but he had a glare on his face which was unusal for him. He walked up and gripped my left arm pulling up the sleeve. He started to unwind the bandage I finally snapped out of the daze and yanked my arm out of his hand but ended up pulling the bandage off far enough for him to see.

"I didn't want to believe it." He spoke with disgust. I pulled away from him.

"How did you find out?"I asked knowing there was no use hiding it anymore. I couldn't do that to him he was the only one that kept me sane these last few months.

"Not even going to try to deny it." He spoke again. I looked away and shrugged. He calmed alittle.

"You could save the world. You alone could free us all." He added in desperation.

"I can't. Don't you understand." I pushed near tears.

"No I don't" he answered getting angry again.

"What was the first thing that you did when you found out about me, whether you thought it was true or not." I asked sobering slightly.

"I came to find you." He said as if it were nothing.

"Exactly. What will happen if hundreds of thousands of people come looking for me whether they believe that Im real or not." I stared blankly at him.

"So. You could give the time they need then some." He asked as if it were the most obvious thing.

"So you want me to give myself to anyone who comes knocking, like some whore." I asked raising my eyebrow with concealed amusement and anger.

"I think your over simplifying it." He rolled his eyes.

"I don't think you understand what will happen if so many people gather in a hunt. It could be dangerous for me, they could kill me or someone else in the hysteria. I just want to live in peace." i breathed.

"You want to go into hiding, live in fear like a coward." He spat.

"I don't have to justify my actions to you I don't even know you." I shouted back at him.

"Who told you anyway?" I said slightly hurt.

"The little girl you payed to keep quiet." He responded with anger.

"Not well enough apparently." I huffed.

"How much time did you give her? and those thugs she said you payed as well." He asked with his arms crossed.

"31 years total give or take." I responded not looking him in the eyes.

"So you give thugs and theives time but not people who really need it." He responded in digust.

"Your proving my point, who am I or you to decide who deserves time or not." I answered back in aggitation. He didn't know what to say.

"Im done with this I need to leave before more people come looking. Have a nice life Salas." I whispered over my shoulder as I took off back to the hotel. That little girl, I seethed I knew she was going to be trouble. I started packing my bag again unsure where I was headed. As I was half way through packing my bag there was a knock on my door. I stopped mid motion looking toward the door.

"Who is it?" I asked calmly.

"Miss Rowes please open the door." I heard a man on the other side.

"Shit" I hissed under my breath. I walked over to the door.

"I asked who is it" I responded forcefully through the door.

"This is Timekeeper Lowe, open the door or I will be forced to." He responded almost as if he was bored. I took a deep breath and and unlocked the door and opened it. He was dressed in slacks and a dress shirt showing his defined features he seemed alittle different from the other timekeepers I had seen.

"Yes Timekeeper Lowe how can I help you?" I asked with a sickly sweet voice.

"We found your parents timed out in your shared apartment." He responded looking around the room before resting his eyes on me. I didn't respond.

"You don't look suprised." He added with a small twitch in the corner of his mouth.

"What's your point people time out in the ghetto all the time why is this so special that they sent you to tell me personally." I asked crossing my arms across my chest.

"Well normally your right but you see something about this didnt sit right with me." He spoke in a curious voice

"Oh and whats that?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

" Well for one your suppose to be dead." He smiled wickedly.

"So tell me why did you do it?" he asked staring intently.

"I didn't." was my only response.

"Then why did you run?" he asked smirking.

"Because I did see who did it and I didn't want them coming after me." I told him truthfully.

"Really?" he asked with his hands behind his back while circling around me studying me.

"Really" I responded with an attitude.

"Let me see your clock and this will all be cleared up." He smirked again. I tried to hide my arms to my side in suprise.

"My clock?" I asked hesitantly pulling my arm behind my back. He smiled at the action and shot out grabing my arm. I struggled but it was no use he was stronger. He unwound the tape and stepped back in shock at seeing my zero'd out neon clock.

"What the hell?" He asked staring at my clock before looking in my eyes as if I was some mystical creature.

"What are you?" He asked at a loss for words.

"Hell if I know" I told him as if it were nothing. Relishing in the fact that he was completly stunned.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have some packing to do." I told him shooing him to the door shutting it firmly behind him. I shot around the room packing the bag quickly before walking to the window opening it and looking out. I heard the shouts and banging on the door before it broke open I was half way out the window when I turned and smirked. I gave a mock salute and hoped out the rest of the way. Why was it that I was always jumping out of windows and where did this sudden confidence come from. He rushed to the window.

"I'll find you. Theres no where you can run that I wont find you."He yelled across the street as I ran. He had a broad grin stretching across his face. Thrilled at the aspect of the hunt.

With Fortis

I nodded to the bartender as I entered the bar with the minutemen. He scurried over with my usual glass of scotch. We sat in our usual booth. I reached into my jacket pocket took out the picture that had started to bend and wrinkle.I didn't want to believe she was gone. I took a drink and slammed the glass on the table taking one last look at the picture before putting it back in my pocket.

"What was so special about her anyway?" Roth asked after scanning the bar looking back at me. I pulled out my gun and set it on the table taking another drink of scotch, glaring at the glass in front of me. He didn't ask another question and went back to staring around the bar.

With Anna

After I lost timekeeper Lowe I headed to a part of the ghetto I hadn't been to in years. After a few months I found a apartment building and found a studio apartment. I had been living here about a year now and so far no problems. I turned on the news as I cleaned my apartment. The man that had seen my clock had started telling people and a few people started to believe him. Others called me a myth one mans hope for a better future. The little girls description had stuck with him and whenever he got drunk apparently he would describe the immortal with no time as a person with chocolate hair, skin as pure as snow and diamond eyes. I snorted as the reporter repeated the story while trying not to smile in the mans direction. I watched as they interviewed people on the street. Some reacted in anger, some in fear and some in indifference. I turned off the tv and headed to the kitchen area for some food.

When I noticed there wasn't any food I headed to the bathroom mirror to grab the bandages. I wrapped the bandage around my clock up to my wrist. I threw on my hoodie and hit the street. I tossed up my hood as I went people saw my hair and whispered all the time now but they did it to a lot of women with brown hair recently, which was practically every women. My eyes were the thing that caused people to give me more notice. They're light blue almost grey and when light hits them they shine like a diamond or so im told.

I walked into the market brushing off my hood. Getting looks from every aisle I walked up. This news story was starting to gain backing. I tried to ignore the stares but when I reached my left hand out to grab a bottle on the top shelf my sleeve fell slightly and the bandage was visible. One women gasped and others murmured. I looked around wondering what had happened but found everyone's eyes on me.

"What?" I asked glancing to the people around me.

"Whats wrong with your arm?" A larger man asked stepping forward.

"I burned it when I was younger and I don't like when people stare." I replied quietly. Some took on sympathetic looks while others glared in suspicion.

"I want to see it." One man spoke finally.

"Why?" I asked trying to back up but found they were forming a circle around me.

"If it really is what you say it is you'll have no problem showing us." He pushed again. Some nodded and voiced their agreement while others mumbled displeasure at seeing it.

"Please leave me alone I don't want any trouble." I moved to an opening in the crowd.

"Coward" I heard a ripple through the crowd. I took off and ran into the street. After a few seconds I heard the thump of many feet thundering behind me. I sprinted through the streets avoiding innocent people left and right. I was knocked sideways and saw the crowd had gotten bigger I pushed myself harder. I was about to cross the street when I saw a timekeepers car pull up infront of me.

"Get in" Timekeeper Lowes worried voice broke through the pounding in my ears. I didn't think I just climbed in the car and he took off. We drove in silence for a few minutes before a small smirk played across his face.

"I told you I would find you." I let out a breathless laugh at the strange situation.

"Don't get use to it." I smiled. He let out a small chuckle. We circled around the streets for few hours and he finally pulled up to my apartment.

"Hold out your wrist." I told him. He just stared at me but held out his arm. I took it and filled the time he had lost covering for me. He stared at his clock and smirked.

"No more than you need" I smiled at him getting out of the car and heading up the steps to my apartment. I stared packing again. I needed to hide further under the radar. The next day I left and walked with no particular destination in mind. It was getting dark and I came upon a group of fighters. I didn't want to believe it but I saw Adrian at the center. I watched along with everyone else around me. I saw Adrians time drain to the last few minutes. I stepped closer and my breath hitched. Suddenly the crowds mood changed and the other mans time drained and Adrian came out the victor. The crowd cheered and moved around the man on the ground. I looked on with sadness and saw that Adrian was staring with regret as well but wiped it off his face and looked up. He saw me and stopped after a minute he moved past me.

"I told you I had it figured out." he whispered and walked on. I walked on and continued my search for a place to lay low. I passed a bar and decided I needed to drown my sorrows for a few hours. I sat in the corner with my hood up drinking a Jack and coke. I was sitting there for about an hour when I heard the door bust open and two very loud and very big men followed behind who else but Fortis. I stiffened in my seat he still looked like I remembered maybe alittle more feral than the last time. I kept my head down and waited for them to take a seat in the other corner. After a few minutes I stood up and walked toward the door. I wanted to see him one last time before I disappeared. It was stupid but I needed to as I turned he looked up and he stopped his glass an inch from his lips. We stared for a second before I pushed out the door. I had missed him shake his head and take a large gulp of his drink. Trying to shake the feeling that he had just seen a ghost.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was a few months before Timekeeper Lowe found me again, but this time I made it easy. Being secluded was proving to be difficult. I wanted just one person who knew who I was and would acutually talk to me. He still had his doubts but he knew the time I could give but didn't, and he respected that. We saw each other off and on again for a couple months after that it never went farther than a hug. I just needed someone to talk to and he was sadly the only one I knew, it was hard to meet people when you feared being caught.

"So are you actually going to tell me about your parents." He asked munching on a pretzel while we sat on the hood of his car.

"What do you mean?" I answered taking a bite of my pretzel.

"I mean about what happened." He asked pushing again.

"Are you asking as a timekeeper or a friend." I smirked. He smiled.

"As a friend." I sighed deeply. I started the story taking a deep breath, I started how I discovered I couldn't time out. How I witnessed the death of my parents by the man I had loved all my life, and how that lead up to me faking my own death. I told him about the little girl, and how I've been running ever since. As I finished I saw him reach out and wipe away the tears falling down my cheeks. I hadn't realized I had started crying. We sat in silence for a few moments as his hand rested on my cheek.

He leaned in slowly and brushed his lips to mine. I didn't respond at first but after a second I leaned into him deepening the kiss. This kiss was nothing like the ones I shared with Fortis his were always hot and demanding this kiss was more gentle and comforting. We slid off the hood and moved into the backseat of his car. I straddled his lap and continued to kiss him. He slid his hands from my thighs moving up to my hips gripping tightly when I moaned in his mouth. Next thing I know my pants were gone and so were his. There was nothing magical about what we did that night.

An hour later he smiled at me as he dropped me off a few blocks from where I was staying.

"Thanks for the ride." I mumbled reaching out for his wrist. He smiled as he pulled his hand back before i could give him time and gave me a brief kiss on the lips.

"Any time Anna." I nodded reaching out again this time actually grabbing the wrist. I gave him the time we spent together and stepped out of the car. I watched as he sped away. I ran to my temporary home to pack again.

I didn't see Lowe after that night. In truth I didn't need to what we did didn't mean anything to either of us especially now that I found a nice place in the next zone over. Slightly better than the ghetto but not by much. I made a few friends in the building I was staying in. They didn't ask questions and I didn't offer any explanations. I lived in peace for a while.

24 years Later

I entered zone 12 again for the first time in 24 years I couldn't believe I was here. I had tried so hard to avoid coming back. The rumors, the staring, all the things that happened here, all came rushing back. I took a deep breath to calm myself, it was so weird being back. It was good to see however that the rumors and stories about me had died out about 20 years ago. No one stared anymore no one really gave me a second look. Mainly because most of the people that had been alive all those years ago were probably timed out by now. I don't know why I wanted to return after such a long absense I just felt like returning. I walked to my old apartment taking a trip down memory lane when I bumped into a women with a small boy maybe 2 or 3 years old.

"Im sorry" I apologized holding up my hands making sure they werent hurt.

"Oh no don't worry about it. We werent watching where we were going." She giggled at the young boy who smiled shyly. I smiled at the both of them. I knelt down to the little boys level and stuck out my hand.

"My names Anna whats yours?" I smiled. He hid behind his moms leg.

"His name is Will he's 3 years old" His mother answered smiling at his shy nature. I stood up and stuck my hand out to the women.

"Annabell Rowe" I told her. What could it hurt to use my real name, not the best idea but I didn't care.

"Rachel Salas" She said taking my hand and giving it a shake. I blanched for a second did she say Salas.

"Are you by chance related to Adrian Salas?" I asked curiously.

"Actually he's my husband, why did you know him?" She asked while giving me a curious look.

"I met him along time ago im sure he doenst remember me." I spoke brushing it off.

"Oh well okay it was nice meeting you" she smiled stepping around me ushering her son along.

"It was nice meeting you as well." I responded. I couldn't believe he had a wife and son. Adrian deserved happiness and its amazing he's survived as long as he has. I looked at the family one last time before walking to the nearest bar.

With Rachel

Will and I walked through the door of the apartment and he ran off to his toys that were thrown all over the floor. I laughed softly. I was suddenly struck with that image of the girl we met earlier and made a note to ask Adrian. Just my luck he came walking from the bedrooms, he smiled when he saw Will and gave over and gave me a peck on the cheek.

"How was your day?" He whispered in my hair.

"It was good we met someone on the street that said they knew you but that you probably wouldn't remember them." Out of the corner of my eye I saw him stiffen for a fraction of a second.

"really what was his name I might remember." his voiced filled with caution.

"It was a women she said her name was Annabell Rowes. Do you remember who she is?" I watched as a look of suprise flashed through his eyes, but quickly dissapeared.

"Vaguely, where did you meet her?" he asked not looking at me.

"Oh it was down the street at that apartment building on i think 5th street." i answered. He just nodded.

"How do you know her?" I asked with a hint of jealousy. Strange women and his weird behavior I didn't like it.

"I met her 25 years ago and I havent seen her since. Theres no need to get jealous." He told me coming over wrapping his arms around my waist from behind. Resting his chin on my shoulder. I leaned into him relaxing in his arms. After a few minutes he kissed my cheek and went to leave for work.

With Anna

I sat swishing the drink around my glass sitting at the bar. A second later out of the corner of my eye I saw a figure sit on the stool next to mine. Here we go.

"What are you doing back here?" He asked without even looking at me.

"I don't know just felt like coming back to pay my respects. I've had time to sort out my thoughts and decided now was a good time as any." I replied not looking at him.

"Oh and congratulations on the family very cute, very safe." I replied holding up my glass tipping it towards him, my voice coming off a bit bitter.

"Stay away from my wife and son." he replied in warning, finally looking in my direction.

"Oh blow it out your ass Adrian. Im not going to hurt them, and your one to talk, tell me do you still fight" I snapped back. He glared before relaxing slightly. That was a low blow even for me.

"All the same you shouldn't even be here there are still people that believe you exsist, so just be careful." He whispered before knocking back his shot and headed for the door. After that I took a moment to actually look around the bar and spotted the minutemen sitting at a booth but no Fortis but I was sure he was nearby because he wouldn't go anywhere without protection. I knocked back the rest of my drink before walking to the door. I didn't need to see him again I knew if I did I would lose all the progress I had made. But as I was leaving I saw him come from the bathroom and sit at the booth not even glancing my way. I walked into the street brushing my hand through my hair and headed back to zone 11 and the life I had there, which in all honesty wasn't a whole lot. Im so unhappy with my life its not even funny, but what could I do no place is safe for me. I was walking lost in thought when I bumped into someone again.

"Im sorry." I mumbled ready to move around the young women.

"I can't believe it, it's you." Her voice filled with shock. Thats when I looked at her and I mean really looked at her and then it suddenly clicked she was that little girl that hustled me. I glared and tried to keep walking but she stepped in front of me.

"Where do you think your going?" she smirked.

"Home, what does it look like Im doing?" I snapped my mood worsening.

"Not before you give me more time. I might be tempted to keep my mouth shut." she looked like the cat that ate the canery. I guess over the years after being spoiled with so much time left her stupid. Did she really think I was the same naive person. I had time to come to terms with what I was and how to deflect the uncomfortable accusations.

"Oh right because that worked so well the first time I'm not buying it. Get lost." I growled stepping around her and taking off in a sprint to the zone barrier, leaving her in stunned silence. I made it back to my building before flopping down on my couch. It was eventful thats for sure.

25 years later

Its been so long and most things have been quiet nothing too crazy. I finally moved back into zone 12 about a year ago. I made a few friends still keeping them at an arms length even after all these years claiming its for a good reason. I was on a bus on my way to meet up with a couple friends for drinks. We were stopped but I wasn't paying much attention. When I noticed we weren't moving after a couple minutes I looked up and saw Rachel at the front of the bus arguing with the bus driver. I got up and walked over.

"what seems to be the problem?" I asked looking between them.

"I don't have enough time to ride and he wont accept that my son will pay the difference at the stop." She looked heart broken. I sighed I stuck my wrist out and payed the driver. I had heard about Adrian's death and I felt bad. I looked at her and nodded to the back of the bus. She smiled in gratitude and went to sit down. I glanced at the bus driver and he took the hint to move on. I walked past Rachel but she stopped me.

"Thank you, I can repay you I promise." She smiled. I brushed it off.

"Don't worry about it." I mumbled. Trying to move to my seat.

"Why don't you sit with me?" She asked friendly. I smiled softly.

"Im sorry but it's not a good idea." and with that I walked to my seat. I got up at my stop, smiled at Rachel and headed to the bar.

I made it to the bar sliding into our booth. They just smiled in greeting and the night moved on. After a few hours we headed out the door back to our apartment building.

"You know it was a good idea to move here." One of my male friends by the name of Luke slightly slurred. I giggled at him as did the others in our group, he was a little drunk.

"He's right, it may not look the best but it feels right being here" My friend Abby added while half carrying Luke. I smiled at her as she struggled to carrying his drunk ass. As the others broke off it was just Luke, Abby and I. We laughed and joked as we walked down the street. The next thing I know car tires screeched and doors slammed. I was forced up against a chain link fence along with Abby, Luke and a few others on the street.

This is what I feared running into Fortis after so long. So far he hadn't recognized me as far as I could tell. I watched him terrorize the others. He timed out the person on the end to enduce fear in the rest of us. He walked past us assessing the emotions on our faces. Luke and Abby were holding each other in fear. When he got to me I kept my head down trying to shield my face with my hair. I had worked so hard to stay hidden for so long, how could I have been so stupid. I could faintly see him looking me up and down. He grabbed both my wrists before I could react he had them pinned above my head and pressed his body against mine. He leaned his head into the crook of my neck. I could feel his breath on my skin. It sent chills down my spine.

"God you smell just like her" his voice was barely above a whisper. I wasn't sure if I was suppose to hear it or not. I was caught between begging him to let my friends go and begging him to kiss me. I was angry at myself I had told myself time and time again that he was the one that killed my parents that I shouldn't care about him anymore. I had tried for 50 years and I had thought I had convinced myself. Seeing him here pressed up against me again I wasn't so sure those feeling were completly gone. Especially after what he just let slip. He's been haunted by my memory for the last 50 years just as I've been haunted by his. 50 years is a long time to hold a grudge.

He pulled back after a minute looked at my face the first time tonight. A few emotions flashed over his face before he assulted my mouth with his. I tried to struggle at first thrashing against him as Abby and Luke yelled at him to stop as Rando and Roth held them back. After a minute I stopped struggling and gave in he smirked against my lips. He moved from my lips trailing along my jaw down my neck hitting a sensitive a spot causing me to moan. He paused for a second then attacked the spot that he knew to be my weakness even if he didn't know it was me. He pulled me slightly away from the fence. He trailed his fingers up my spine under my shirt I arched into him letting out another moan. He pulled back completly and actually looked at my face and really studied my features. He didn't say anything he just stared blankly. The minutemen weren't sure what to do and the other people took this as their chance to escape. Abby and Luke were still being held in place. He looked almost enraged. He turned to his minutemen.

"Let them go."

"What? Just take her time, we'll take care of these two." Rondo replied. I glanced at him in panic.

"No please don't" It was barely above a whisper but I knew he heard I could tell by the tension in his shoulders.

"Time them out we'll take her with us." He nodded to Rondo and Roth. Heading to the car.

"NO!" I yelled as they grabbed Abbys and Lukes wrist. I watched as my friends for the past 40 years fell lifeless in the street. Rando and Roth stepped over them and towards me. I took a step back and another until I turned around and ran. They chased after me I didn't get far before one of them tackled me. I felt the rocks on the ground cut my cheek.

"Get up." Roth stood over us. He yanked me up and pulled me toward the car.

"They always run. Tell me how far did you think you were going to get?" Rando asked mumbling from behind me anger lacing his voice. I just glared at him wiping the blood off my cheek, he smirked. We got back to the car and Fortis was leaning up against the car waiting for us. When he saw my cheek he glared at the two but didn't say anything. They shoved me into the back of the car and they drove to their place.

They dragged me out of the car into their apartment. Fortis came over and hauled me off to the bathroom with him.

"clean up" He told me and left the room. I looked in the mirror I had dirt and blood on my cheeks and my clothes were a mess. I started cleaning off my face and straightened out my clothes best as I could. After I finished I stood at the sink bracing myself trying to supress my emotions over the loss of Abby and Luke.

* * *

Thanks for Reading :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I walked out of the bathroom unsure of what to do with myself. Fortis approached me and circled around me anaylizing me. He stepped away and looked at the minutemen.

"Get out" He glared at the men surrounding the room. I jumped lightly as the door slammed behind them. He turned to me and advanced toward me I backed away until my back bumped up against the wall. He was in my face but said nothing.

"What do you want with me?" I rasped. He scoffed and took a step back.

"Who are you?" He snapped. I sighed.

"I think you know who I am" I whispered. He smirked.

"if you are who you say you are, prove it to me with something only she would know." He seethed his accent thickening as his anger escalated. I shuddered I hadn't heard a real british accent in a long time, I didn't answer. He grabbed me pulling me flush against him. He buried his hand in my hair gripping tightly.

"Answer me." His breath fanning over my face.

"On my 21st birthday, you told me you loved me for the first time. Someone took a picture I had that picture sitting on my bedside table." I whispered looking in his eyes. Emotions flashed through his eyes and he glanced to his coat jacket and back to me. His grip tightening on my hair I winced slightly. He seemed to be thinking things over before coming to a conclusion.

"Why did you leave?" He rasped. I glared at him.

"I had to." he scoffed. He brushed his face along my cheek whispering in my ear.

"You've been driving me crazy for 50 years. I've seen you everwhere I go. I wanted to hate you, but I couldn't." His voice filled with anger and despair pushing his head into mine. I wanted to comfort him and I wanted to hit him. Seemed to be a theme in our relationship even after being away from each other for so long.

"I...I saw you kill my parents." I chocked out. His grip on me loosened only a fraction.

"It was their fault." He pushed angrily.I stared intently into his eyes searching. Suddenly his lips met mine in a frenzy. It has been so long, so much pain and loss. My hands moved up his arms as I deepened the kiss. It had been too long since I had been with anyone. My body was betraying me, but at the moment I couldn't find a reason to stop. He lifted my shirt over my head taking a minute to study my body. He reached out and traced the tattoo on my right hip, it was the one I had gotten when I turned 22, it was his name in small bold letters. Any doubt he may of had about me was gone. He traced along my stomache over the swell of my breasts up to my shoulder down to my wrist. He smiled at the goosebumps that appeared on my arms. He rolled my wrist up so the inner part was now facing up where a slightly newer tattoo lay. He traced the infinite symbol slowly following the curve. I shuddered and made a small noise. He looked away from my wrist up to my face with a small smirk on his face.

"When did you get this?" he asked curiously.

"Last year when I moved back into the zone." I answered leaning my head back on the wall. My emotions raging beneath the surface. I looked back at him when he shifted away and started taking his shirt off. I had to gasp as I let my eyes roam his body. He had so many tattoos, it was my turn to reach out and trace the tattoos littering his arms moving up to his shoulder, moving along his collar bone trailing down to his definded abdomen. My hand came to rest on the button of his slacks. He watched me the entire time, not smirking, not smiling just watching as I touched his body.

I finally snapped back to a sense and stepped back. I couldn't do this after what he had done, I felt sick. Before I could move away he gripped my upper arms holding me close his eyes searching mine.

"Where do you think your going?" he squeezed my arms. I winced in pain, he loosened his grip but didn't let me go. Thats when he finally noticed the bandage wrapped securely around my arm.

"What happened?" He asked using his eyes to guide me to what he was asking. I pulled my arm to my chest.

With Fortis

She was standing in front of me, 50 years of being tortured by her memory. I knew I had seen her at that bloody bar. How could she do this to me. She looked the same, yet different, older maybe. I reached out and yanked her arm forward unraveling the bandages in a furious pace. When the last of the wrap fell I took a few steps back running my hand through my hair in suprise. I watched as she became uncomfortable shifting from foot to foot.

She was timed out every single number zero, yet her clock was still neon green. I reached out to touch it but she shot out of my reach.

"I have to go." She mumbled heading to the door. I moved up behind her just as she reached the door nob using my left arm to keep the door closed and my right arm on the wall near her head towering over her. I leaned in kissing her shoulder.

"Where do you think your going?" I mumbled into her skin.

"You killed my parents and you killed my friends. I can't be around you." She breathed.

"I only killed your parents because I thought you were dead, and as for your friends there not nessissary anymore." I answered as I kissed along her neck. Her head tilting to the side slightly. I smirked against her neck.

"Why do you care anyway you never had much need for people." I added pulling her from the door so her shoulders rested against my chest.

"Doesn't mean I want them dead." She defended sharply. I moved my hand up her chest resting my hand around her throat. I could feel her heart beating rapidly and her deep breathing.

"Enough of that." I replied adding pressure to her throat, done with this nonsense. I finally turned her around and could see the fire in her glare.

"Why don't you tell me about this." I drawled tracing my hand over her clock. She didn't say anything she reached out and grabbed my wrist.

"Watch your clock." Her voice sounded hollow. I looked at her skeptically but looked down at my clock ready to defend myself if nessisary. I was shocked after a second when my time started to count up. It counted up to a day and she pulled her hand away from my wrist.

"I can give time, but I can't take any." her voice was monotone.

With Anna

If this wasn't irony I don't know what was. He only ever took, I could only give. He stood in silence looking at his clock, I started to shift again and thats when he looked up but moved back. I was unsure of his motives. After a few minutes I spoke.

"You know I still love you...even after all the shit you've put me through these feelings just wont go away, they keep eating away at me, it pisses me off." I confessed in exasperation. I was suprised when his eyes flashed in sadness and amusement for only a brief moment. He drives me so crazy.

"Aw fuck it." I whispered to myself. I walked quickly over to him grabbed his wrist and dragged him toward the bedroom. I kissed him reaching for his pants. He deepened the kiss and worked on my pants.

"I like the stubble." I moaned as he kissed down my chest. He gently rubbed his chin along my chest and neck I couldn't help but let out a giggle. A second later I got his pants off as he yanked mine off. We backed up until we crashed onto the bed. As our lips met his hands toyed with my breasts, as my hands gripped his neck I buried my fingers in his hair.

He pushed my legs open centering himself over my core. In one swift movement he entered me. I gasped out in pleasure and discomfort, It took a minute to adjust to his size. He cursed under his breath as the sheer tightness of my walls. He thrust slowly at first, then pumped deeper and faster as my moans increased in volume. I arched as he thrust deeper, eliciting a deep moan. I felt my muscles constricting.

"Fuck" he grunted. I could feel the pressure building I was almost there. I could tell by his quick movements that he was as close as I was. A second later he quickened his pace thrusting one final time as my walls clamped around his hard member before he exploded in me, I came a second later shuddering at the sensation. He thrust a few more times at a slower pace before pulling out. He dropped to my side as we tried to get our breathing slowed. As our bodies cooled he pulled me to him wraping his arm around my waist. I had truely missed this.

As he fell asleep I slowly unwound myself from his arms. I found my pants and underwear throwing everything on but couldn't find my shirt anywhere. I saw him stur out of the corner of my eye and froze. I had to leave, shirt be damned atleast I had a bra on. I left the building and walked briskly down the street trying my best to cover the bottom half of my clock. Better to have people think you only had a few minutes than none at all. I was headed in the direction of my apartment building.

"Anna?" I glanced around wildly looking for the person that spoke. I relaxed slightly when I noticed Rachel watching me with caution.

"Oh hi." I responded stupidly.

"Are you alright?" She asked as she approached me slowly.

"I'm fine." I tried to play it off like I did this type of thing all the time. She looked like she didn't believe me.

"Okay...what happened to your shirt?" She asked glancing at my exposed upper body.

"Funny thing..."I started but trailed off coming up with nothing, giving her a sheepish look. She smiled lightly noting that I wasn't hurt as far as she could tell.

"Why don't we head to my place, its just around the corner. Wouldn't want you wandering the street at this time a night without a shirt." She joked lightly. I smiled.

"Sure" i followed behind her as she walked into her apartment. I stood awkwardly in the living room as she bustled about in the apartment.

"Nice place." I spoke trying to ease the silence.

"Thank you" I heard her reply from the bedroom. I looked around and spotted a mirror. I looked a right mess, sex hair, some areas of my skin red and raw. Im sure I smelled like sex too. I huffed at my appearance. Rachel smiled at me handing me a shirt, I put it on instantly. She must think I was attacked or something looking like I do.

"Thank you " I said gratefully.

"So do you wanna tell me what happened?" She had a small smirk. I scratched the back of my head.

"It's a long story but to sum it up in 3 words, walk of shame." I answered hanging my head slightly. She giggled softly and gave a sympathetic smile.

"Would you like anything to drink or eat? She asked after a minute.

"I would love some water." I answered with a smile. After about an hour of idle chit chat we heard the front door open.

"Hey mom Im home." He turned around and spotted us at the table.

"Oh sorry didn't know we had company, my names Will." He stuck out his hand...so much like his father. I gently shook it.

"I see your not as shy as you use to be." I teased lightly. He looked at his mom with a confused expression.

"She met you when you were very young." Rachel put in from behind me.

With Fortis

I woke when I heard the minute men moving about in the other room. I sat up and looked around. I got up pulling on some pants before heading into the main room. The others stopped what they were doing and gave me a nod before going back to whatever the hell they were doing. I mulled over what she showed me last night. I shook my head I didn't know what to make of it.

She obviously didn't need time that was clear, but how much could she give at a time. Was it just a day or was she unlimited. As much as I wanted to hate her for leaving I can't blame her for running. She was running from men like me, who would only use her. At the time I probably would have, now I really couldn't give a shit, I want to live but not at the cost of losing her again. I walked past a chair and noticed something on the ground. Upon closer inspection I realized it was the shirt she had last night.

She must of left in a hurry to run out with no shirt on, seeing as mine was still on the floor. I smirked she was never one to stick around after sex. Once I find her again and I will, she's not going anywhere. I glared forward, startling some of the minute men. I'll let her go for now, I've waited 50 years what's a few more days I smirked to myself. I could see the minute men eyeing me curiously.

With Anna

I stayed at the Salas' house that night at the insistance of both of them. The next morning I thanked them and headed home. I wasn't going to move this time. I was tired of running and now that Fortis knew I was alive he wouldn't stop until he found me. I'd be seeing him soon, I could guarantee that.

I walked slowly up the steps of the apartment. I got to the door of my apartment and paused glacing to the end of the hall where Abby and Lukes apartment sat empty. I hung my head sticking my key into the lock pushing open the door. I sank down on the couch staring off into space for a few minutes.

"bollocks" my accent thickening as I mumbled to myself. I threw my head back on the couch trying to remind myself people come and go in this world.

That night I decided to take a nice relaxing bubble bath and drink a glass of wine. I put my hair up to keep it dry and sunk into the water letting my body relax. I could deal my problems tomorrow, right now was my time.

With Timekeeper Lowe

I sat at my desk rubbing my hand over my face leaning back in my chair. My mind drifted to Anna, after we had sex I never saw her again. I felt bad about it, she had been through so much crap I felt like I added to it. Over the years I had been watching for any unusual time that might indicate where she might be. So far nothing turned up, I wanted to bang my head on the desk.

A few minutes later there was a commotion in the main room. I left my office to check it out.

"What's going on?" I asked one of the girls running by.

"I don't know." She replied and ran off. I walked into the main room to watch.

"If you notice there is 100 years in zone 12 that shouldn't be there, we need to work quickly to find this person and contain the time." I stopped listening. How could she have been so stupid, 100 years she must be out of her mind. I jogged back to my office grabbed my keys and left the building. If I had looked up I would of noticed timekeeper Leon watching me intently.

With Anna

I was at the bar once agian. I ran into rachel a few hours ago. She was concerned about Will, she said he ran into minute men the night before and didn't come home until the next morning. When he came home he was acting differently.

I saw him approach out of the corner of my eye. He stood next to the stool and said nothing. I had no idea how he found me but I don't really care.

"What can I do for you Jeremy, sorry I mean timekeeper Lowe?" I asked playfully.

"Walk with me." I sighed I pushed away from the bar and followed him. We walked until we were a good distance from prying eyes.

"What were you thinking!" He bellowed.

"What?" I was utterly confused, I hadn't seen him in nearly 50 years, the second he comes back he bites my head off.

"I thought you were smarter than this." He spoke slightly glaring.

"What are you talking about?" I was starting to get agitated.

"How could you not know, it was 100 years you had to have known they won't just let that slide." He continued.

"I really don't know what your talking about. What 100 years?" I pressed.

"Someone's running around with 100 years that isn't theirs" He said eyeing me.

"And you think I'd be stupid enough to expose myself like that." I yelled in shock. It suddenly clicked.

"Shit, I think I know who it is." I mumbled.

"If you have information regarding this I would suggest you share it." A voice broke from the darkness.

"Timekeeper Leon what are you doing here?" Lowe asked turning to him.

"You left in such a hurry I was concerned." His monotone voice filling the silence. I saw Lowe scoff. No love lost between timekeepers I see. I watched with interest as they insulted each other.

"Leave this doesn't concern you." He spoke in frustration.

"If she has information I'd like to here it, sir." He clipped.

"Oh let him stay Lowe. If its the kid i'm thinking of then your looking for Will Salas. His mom said he might have run into trouble last night. Thats all I know." I added after the tense silence.

"It was good to see you again Jeremy, have a nice night." I waved over my shoulder as I turned to leave.

"Look Anna I just wanted to apologize for what I did. I never meant to abandon you after we slept together." He said out of nowhere.

"I never thought you abandoned me." I couldn't help but chuckle. He really thought after all this time he upset me. He looked bashful before turning to look at Leon.

"I have a feeling I'll be seeing you around timekeeper Leon." I replied glancing at the quiet man. He nodded slightly. I glanced at both of them one last time before I turned and walked away.

"Got what you came for, lets go." I heard Lowes agitated voice snap at the other timekeeper. I didn't feel bad for giving up Will so easily. In a matter of a day he already had two timekeepers at my doorstep so to speak, no I didn't feel bad at all. And Fortis, he had something to do with this I could feel it.

* * *

Thanks for reading. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When I got home I checked the news. It was worse then I thought. Will was suspected of robbing Henry Hamilton and kidnapping Sylvia Weiss, if I was correct Henry had been alive for quite sometime, and he had enough time to live seemingly forever. But what was Hamilton doing in zone 12 I had heard he lived in New Greenwich. As for Sylvia those young ones are always so irresponsible.

"What were you thinking Will." I whispered to myself. I unwound my arm to get ready for bed. I was out for a couple hours when I heard a pounding on my door. I grabbed my bat and stood near the door.

"Who is it?" I yelled in an angry haze, still half asleep.

"It's Will, can you let me in." He sounded desperate. I was too exhausted to fight I unlocked the door and let him in I saw Sylvia stand in the hall way shifting and looking around she moved to come forward, I closed the door on her.

"What are you doing here, why aren't you home?" I spat not really interested in having another timekeeper visit and his presence was enough to warrent some concern.

"You have to help me. I didn't kill him, we ran from the minute men we found a place to lay low and we got to talking. He gave me his time while I was asleep, I didn't rob him." he pleaded. It was starting to make sense. Hamilton was tired of living and thought Will was the suitable choice to pass on his time or maybe he was just the more convenient choice. My patients was wearing thin, the longer he was here the more likely he would be found and my ass would be on the line.

"Why should I help you?" I glared.

"My mom told me you dissapeared for years." He answered. I wanted to roll my eyes.

"Yeah but I only moved a zone over not to mention I wasn't being hunted by timekeepers. The people that are looking for you can go to any zone at anytime. You've already caused me enough trouble get out of my flat." I pushed trying to get him to looked like he wanted to argue but paused staring at something. I followed his gaze and saw him staring at my clock. I sighed in frustration grabbing the wrap off the table wrapping it.

"How is that even possible?" He glanced up to my face before looking down at my arm again.

"Get out." this couldn't be happening again. I knew I shouldn't have let him in.

"but..." he stuttered.

"I said get out!" the blood rushing to my face in anger.

"No" it was weak at first but when he snapped out of his initial response he stood up straighter.

"Excuse me." I snapped at his gaul.

"Atleast tell me whats up with your arm." He continued after a minute.

"Just because you have a hundred years on your clock doesn't mean your entitled to answers. I obviously can't be baught with time, so good luck getting anything out of me." I stated crossing my arms with a smirk on my face. He paused for a minute before this weird smile spread across his face.

"I remember learning in school about myths. One of my favorites was the one about the girl with the diamond eyes. You know when you stand in the right light your eyes have an interesting shine." I uncrossed my arms not liking this game anymore. I started to deny it but stopped. I sighed it was no use anymore.

"I knew I was right." He said getting slightly excited when he saw my reaction.

"You could change the world give everybody the time they need then some, what are you doing hiding in this crappy apartment?" He wondered looking around my place.

"You sound so much like your father." My voice cold with agitation.

"My dad knew about this?"He asked jolting in shock.

"Of course he knew, this is what pushed us away from each other. We obviously had different views on it. Now if your done insulting my life, Im going to ask you one more time to leave." I answered angrily. He walked to the door and as he passed he whispered to me.

"We're going to change the world." and before I could respond he walked out the door, running off. I took the bat that was still in my hand and smashed it into the end table. 50 years, I had managed to stay hidden for 50 years and in a matter of days my life comes shattering down around me. I quickly pushed the scraps in a pile and headed back to bed.

I awoke the next day in a bad mood. I turned on the news, like I always do and was suprised and yet not suprised to hear that I was the headline. Well not me exactly but the myth about the true immortal was being brought into question again, claiming that it might not be a myth after all. My day just went from bad to worse and I hadn't been up for more than 5 minutes. The last hunt nearly tore me apart I don't know if I could survive it again. Stupid fucking children don't know how to leave well enough alone. I was brought out of my thoughts by a knock on my door.

"Oh bloody hell." I mumbled under my breath. I yanked the door open ready to scream at whoever was on the other side, but to my suprise it was Fortis. He was leaning up against the door frame watching me with a smirk.

"What are you doing here?" I asked annoyed too tired for games. He grabbed my chin with his thumb and index finger tilting my head up. He planted a firm kiss on my lips before stepping around me. I sighed shutting the door behind him. He glanced at the smashed end table throwing me a smirk.

"looks like someone still has a temper." he chuckled. I just rolled my eyes and cocked my hip.

"What do you want?" I asked, watching him look around the room.

"I came to rescue the damsel in distress" He answered with a smirk on his face.

Before I could say anything else there was a knock at the door. I walked slowly to the door glancing at Fortis before opening the door, seeing if this was one of his tricks. To my suprise Timekeeper Lowe was standing in the hallway.

"I saw on the news..."He said entering the apartment but stopped when he saw Fortis eyeing him.

"Who the hell is he? What the hell is he doing here?" they both said at the same time.

"This is Timekeeper Lowe...This is Fortis." I pointed to respective person.

"Your friends with a timekeeper?" Fortis glared at Lowe.

"Your in a room with him and your still alive?" Lowe added glaring back shock lacing his voice. After a brief stare down he broke eye contact and turned to me.

"Nevermind, come on I'm taking you somewhere were you can lay low for the time being." He added reaching out to tug on my arm.

"What do you think your doing?" Fortis walked over pushing Lowe away. In the commotion I stumbled back.

"Relax." I tried to move in between them to push them apart.

"Im not going with you, Jeremy." I added turning to face the timekeeper.

"I'm not running again I'm done. You know how hard it was for me last time, I can't do it again." I pleaded lightly. I turned my head and saw Fortis smirking but had a glint in his eye that told me he was far more angry then he was letting on.

"You can't seriously be staying with him. He'll just use you." He responded.

"You don't know anything about me." Fortis growled from over my shoulder.

"I know you killed her parents, I bet you don't know that you tore her heart out, but Im guessing you don't give shit about that." He yelled back. Before Fortis could kill him I stepped in.

"Jeremy, I forced my way out of his life and your forcing your way into mine. There was a time when i was vulnerable and needed you but that time has long passed." I responded with solemny. Jeremy went to pull me with him again, but Fortis shoved him against the door.

"She's coming with me." Fortis seethed. Shoving him against the door again for good measure.

"She'll never be safe with you." he replied glaring trying to shove him off. Fortis stepped back and turned like he was backing off before he snapped around and smashed his fist into Lowe's face. He went to hit him again but I grabbed his arm at the elbow. I could see the blood flowing down Lowes face from his nose. Fortis analyzed his now busted knuckles.

"Get out" his voice was calm but carried hidden aggression. Lowe glared but didn't respond as he reached back and opened the door looking at me one last time before dissapearing. I could see the tension in Fortis' shoulders.

"Oi, let me take care of your knuckles." I soothed. He went and flopped on the couch, I came back with a wet rag and disinfectant.

"Did you sleep with him?" he asked looking at my face. I haulted my movements before continuing what I was doing.

"Fortis..." I tried my face softening.

"Don't pull that crap, it doesn't work anymore, just answer the bloody question." He snapped. I set the rag down and turned to him feeling uncomfortable.

"It was a long time ago. It was about a year after I ran. I was alone, afraid, I was hurting...I don't know I was thinking" I responded.

"You weren't the only one that was hurting but did you see me running off with the next available bitch I could find." He growled in response not looking at me anymore. I flinched at his response. He had a good point.

"I never had feelings for him, I've only ever loved you." I started. Trying to plead with him.

"Save it. If I see him again I will kill him and if you do it again, I'll kill you." He snapped standing up moving around the couch. His muscled bunched like they were about to snap, I stood up slowly watching his movements. Wary of his next action.

"Pack your things were leaving." He demanded before he left slaming the door behind him. This was going to be a long day.

With Timekeeper Lowe

Shacking up with a minute man, and not just any minute man but the leader. I never made the connection how could I have missed that. I stood in my apartment bathroom cleaning the blood off my face. Thats what I get for trying to help, atleast its not broken. I have bigger problems to worry about, that Will kid made it all the way to New Greenwich and Kidnapped that rich brat, crafty little bastard. I had a job to do I wasn't sent all the way out here to rescue Anna, I needed to find Will's mother and have a little chat.

I knocked on the door and waited.

"Can I help you?" I heard a soft voice ask from behind the door.

"Mrs. Salas it's Timekeeper Lowe I have a few questions about your son, may I come in?" I heard the locks click and the chain rattle before the door opened gently.

"I have nothing to say I haven't seen him since last night." She replied with a slight glare.

"Well yes I would assume so, because he was apprehended in New Greenwich around two this morning." I baited.

"He was, what was he doing all the way out there?" She asked completly shocked. That proves that he can't be here now, she would have a harder time lying if she knew this already.

"We don't know, but after we took most of the time he had on him he fled we only assumed he'd come home. Is he here?" I asked with a slight edge to my voice.

"No...I really haven't seen him." She replied worried.

"Well if you do see him, let me know." I finished with a slightly softer tone. With that I left her apartment and headed back to work to inform them of what I knew, which to be honest wasn't much.

With Fortis

I stood in the hallway my hands shaking in rage. I took a deep breath to try to calm myself. How dare she try to lie to me, she was the one that pushed everyone away.

I wanted to hunt down that little bastard and give him more than a bloody nose. How dare he touch her, she was mine.

"Ready" her soft voice broke through my mental ranting. She looked so fragile and innocent standing in the hall shifting from foot to foot. I reacted, I stalked to her she backed up and I used my body to pin her to the wall claiming her mouth, my hand found its way to her hip sliding up the shirt toying with the skin between her jeans and her shirt rubbing the tattoo gently. She made a noise in the back of her throat causing me to push her into the wall causing my body to be flush against hers, making her groan in response. I leaned back and was pleased to see her hair messed and her lips red and swollen.

"Your mine." I whispered in her ear before pulling back grabbing her bag and heading to the car, smirking to myself.

With Anna

I stood stunned, before snapping out of it and followed after him to the car. I saw Rando and Roth sitting in the car not looking happy, I smirked and mocked them with a wave. Fortis was leaned against the car, watching me approach with a smirk on his face. As I got closer he pushed off the car and smacked my ass as i passed. I jumped slightly not expecting it, he winked and walked around to get in the car. He was high off adrenline right now its to be expected, he always got horny after he beat people. And once upon a time it turned me on, I was young and stupid. I was starting to feel those feelings returning and that scared the crap out of me. After a minute of driving I broke the silence.

"Did you chase Will Salas last night?" I asked glancing around the car but none of them were looking at me.

"Why?" Rando glared from the back.

"Im curious."I glared back at him.

"Yeah, we did but we lost him in a warehouse alley." Fortis' calm voice spoke from the drivers seat.

"Fortis man, what the hell?" Roth barked from the back. They were like big children, I tried to hide my smile, but Fortis spotted the upturn of my mouth and smirked.

"Its better not to lie to her, she always gets the truth. You should of seen her back in the day." He directed at the two in the back, with a small upturn of his mouth. He looked like he was replaying all the horrible things I'd done and enjoying the memory. I shuddered at the memory's myself. When you surround yourself with dangerous men they usually rub off a little.

"How did you know we even knew him?" Fortis added after a minute.

"He payed me a visit last night, trying to get me to help him." I pouted slightly still upset for being woken up in the middle of the night. Fortis glanced at the two in the backseat.

"Do you know where we can find him?" Roth asked finally interested in what I had to say.

"No idea, I chased him out around 2am he had that rich bitch with him." I spat glaring out the window. I sighed softly before turning back to Fortis.

"He saw my arm." I whispered sadly. Fortis looked at me sharply. Before he relaxed slightly.

"That explains the news." He mumbled running his hand through his hair.

"What kind of mess have you gotten yourself into, love." He breathed out, chuckling slightly. A ghost of a smile flitted across my face before vanishing. The weight of the situation falling on my shoulders again. This time was different though, I wasn't alone. Fortis is here for me even after all the shit I put him through. I reached out and touched his hand on the steering wheel. He starred at the hand but didn't say anything or try to move it.

"Im sorry" I pleaded softly. He squeezed the steering until his knuckles turned white. I brushed his knuckles slowly like I use to do when he was worked up, he immediatly relaxed.

"What the hell are you doing?" Rando asked breaking the moment. I pulled my hand back and resumed looking out the window. Neither of us saying anything.

We finally reached the apartment and climbed the steps. I headed to the bedroom with my bags. Fortis came to stand in the doorway, watching me.

"Not planning to run again are you, love." he smirked. I smiled gently. He saw immediatly that something was wrong.

"It's not like I have anywhere else to go."I mumbled moving around the room. I was in the process of picking up a shirt when he stepped up behind me pulling the shirt out of my hand.

"You know, its okay to cry." He whispered gently. He looked slightly uncomfortable with the idea but still tried to calm me.

"I don't know what your talking about." I stated looking him in the eye, but I could feel my resolve crumbling. I felt one, and then another stream down my face. He grabbed the back of my head and buried it in his chest. I clung to him like my life depended on it. We sunk to the floor he leaned up against the bed and I was situated between his legs resting my head on his chest. I felt my body relax and drift off to sleep.

With Fortis

I watched her sleep playing with the ends of her chocolate colored hair, brushing my other hand gently across the tear stains running down her cheeks. I always had a weakness for her, I hated her for it.

"Fortis, what are you going to do with her?" One of the men asked from the doorway looking at her sleeping form with a tint in his eye.

"Rondo." I ignored his question. Rando came a second later.

"Take his time." I comanded. He nodded before grabbing his arm and draining it before he was even aware what happened.

"Anybody looks at her wrong they meet the same fate he did." I added pointing to the body on the floor. He nodded slightly suprised.

"Get rid of him." I said as an afterthought. I looked back to the sleeping women in my arms.

"If I didn't love you so much I'd kill you." I mumbled in her hair. I lifted her up gently and set her on the bed, heading back out to the living room.

"We have to find Will Salas." I demanded sharply. We left the flat heading back to the car to resume our search.

* * *

Thanks for reading, I love the reviews :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Anna Age 6_

We had just moved into our new house and I hated it. My room was smaller and I had to leave all my toys behind, they had promised to buy me new ones. I started school yesterday and I hate those kids, they're mean. They made fun of the way I dress and the way I talk. I want to go home.

I was playing in the garden, ruining another dress my mother made me wear. Its what the one the kids hated, my mom said it was because they were jealous, but I think she was lying she does that alot.

"Anna, come and meet the new neighbors." I heard my mothers soft but firm voice call from the front lawn. I trudged passed the house huffing as I went, until I met my fathers gaze that told me to knock it off. I stopped walking and stood a little behind my mother and stared at the new people. The woman was tall and beautiful with long blond hair and soft eyes. The man was another story he was huge with mean dark eyes. I stepped behind my moms legs and peered around at the man that was talking to my dad.

"What are you doing?" a small voice asked. My head snapped around to a boy about my age, he had bright blond hair like the woman, it must be his mother. I had missed him when I first walked up.

"What's it to you?" I scrunched up my face. He glared back at me, but he was pushed forward by the blond woman before he could respond.

"I'd like you to meet our son, Fortis." she gently pushed him forward. He huffed and looked down before sticking his hand out. I just stared at it before my mom pushed me gently before giving me a stern look. I rolled my eyes and stuck out my hand.

"My names Annabell." I said shaking his hand. I waited for him to make fun of my accent, but realized a second later, that they had the same accent we did. My face heated and turned bright red, I noticed his did too. We played in the garden for the rest of the day.

The next day at school, wasn't any better than the day before. I came into the classroom and noticed my name tag on my desk was gone. I saw two of the boys grinning at me from their desks. Before I responded, I saw Fortis stare around the room like he owned it. He saw me and glared, I glared back. He found his desk and sat down, I moved and sat down at my desk. A second later something wet slide down the back of my shirt. I cried out and wiggled around until a small worm landed on the ground.

"Eww" the class cried before they started laughing. I stared at the boy that did it, it was one of the ones that was grinning at me earlier. My lip trembled and the teacher scolded him before pulling me aside, calmed me down and took me back to my seat.

"Leave her alone" Fortis scowled at the two boys.

"Oooh" the class crooned. I stared wide eyed. Before anything else could happen the teacher broke up the exchange and started the class.

I hung back during recess and played by myself, when we came back in I saw Fortis covered in dirt and the boy that stuck the worm down my shirt had a scratch on his cheek and was crying. Fortis came over and stood in front of me.

"No one gets to make fun of you but me." he declared before sitting in his seat.

With Anna Present Time

I don't know how long I had been asleep. My head was pounding, my eyes were puffy and my face felt swollen. I went into the bathroom to clean myself up. I came back out of the bathroom and looked around the bedroom, I saw Fortis jacket from last night, odd that he would leave it.

I picked it up to hang it up, but something fluttered out of the pocket and landed on the ground. I set the jacket on the bed and bent down to pick it up. It looked like a picture but it was face down, I flipped it and nearly dropped it. The picture I lost 50 years ago, he kept it. I felt my heart clench in my chest and my breathing came in short gasps. I slumped onto the bed, I noticed the condition the picture was in. The edges were fraying and slightly bent. There were slight smudges from fingers, like it had been touched often. I ghosted my fingers over the photo staring at the couple. I grabbed the jacket next to me and put started to put it back in the jacket, I stopped briefly looking at it one last time, before putting it back in the pocket. I held the jacket to my face inhaling deeply. His scent triggered memories some painful some happy it was almost too much. I hung it up and moved away from it, staring at it as if it would bite me. I didn't know what this meant, it didnt change what he'd done, but I just didnt know anymore. 50 years is a long time to hold a grudge.

I headed into the living room. I tentively looked around, taking the time to look, unlike the previous times I'd been here. Why did I have to break down like that, it was so unlike me. I placed my hand to my head, I could feel the small pounding of an impending headache. I was getting to old for this. I barked out a laugh despite myself, but quickly stopped realizing just how weird it was to be laughing alone. I sighed heavily before going into the kitchen to make myself something to eat. They came in the apartment just as I finished making my lunch. Fortis came up behind me pinning me to the counter, I was still shocked from the finding the photo that I didnt respond. He wound his hand into my hair and yanked my head back, his lips met mine in haze. The other hand running down the front of my body. I could feel that familar heat rising in my body, before I could respond he pulled away, and took my lunch. I glared at him in a huff, I turned around, leaning my back against the counter not sure if I could trust my legs to hold me.

"Bastard." I hissed under my breath, before making myself a bowl of soup.

The day with the minutemen has been, well lets say interesting. They don't trust me, and they don't like me. Thats fine by me because I dont like them either.

I was sitting on his bed as he got dressed for the Salas hunt. I watched him move around the room with a slight glare. He had woken me up, we had sex, then he got up showered and was now getting dressed. I felt cheap and I hated being locked up, he wont take me with him. I watched as he buttoned up his shirt over the muscles I had been clawing at a minute ago.

"You wont find him." I stated blankly. He stopped buttoning his shirt for a second before continuing.

"Oh really and what makes you so certain that I havent already." He replied with a slight air in his voice.

"I would of heard about it, he's wanted and there would of been something on the news if he was timed out." I stated calmly. He smirked at that.

"Well it just so happens they walked into ambush yesterday, and I stole a majority of that bitch's time. So its only a matter of time before they turn up somewhere." He said with a wicked grin plastered on his face. I sighed heavily.

"Why are you doing all this? I could..." I started to ask and stopped imediatly realizing what I was about to tell him. He stopped moving again and raised a brow turning to look at me.

"You, what?" He smirked. I shook my head and backed up as far as I could go, but only ended up bumping into the headboard. He moved closer pulling me forward by the leg and pushed me back on the bed pulling the sheets down, he started moving his mouth along my already sensitive skin. I could feel the light brush of his stubble along my lower abdomen. I shuddered at the sensation.

"What was it you wanted to say?"He asked against my stomache while he moved his hands up my thighs moving in slow circles, in a teasing manner. His hand went up and rubbed along my core before suddenly plunged two fingers in. I sputtered in shock. He moved slowly teasing, he worked me for a few minutes. He could feel that I was close and he slowed down, it was torture. As I started to speak he sped up again.

"I was going to say why are you searching for him, when...when I can give you all the time you need." I stuttered out as I came. He pulled his fingers out and walked to the bathroom with out a word. I flopped back on the pillows disgusted with myself giving it up so easily and at him for using sex to get what he wanted. Wanker.

I sat up as he came out of the bathroom, I pulled the sheet up over my flushed skin.

"How much of the myth is true?" He questioned blankly. I shook my head no, but he just stared at me unil I reluctantly started the short version. I was tired of lying, tired of running, tired of being alone. He was the only one I had ever trusted, even if he was the most sadistic son of bitch I knew.

"I can give as much time as I want, I could fill your clock completly, but I cant take time at all. I don't need time to survive, I think living the last 50 years is proof of that."I chuckled sadly, before continueing.

"My clock as you've seen is completly zero'd out but still neon green, why that is I really don't know. I've been hiding because I'm afraid what will happen if I'm discovered again. Last time they chased me I barely got away. If it hadn't been for timekeeper Lowe I wouldn't have made it." I explained flinching at the end when I mentioned Jeremy, knowing Fortis was still angry about him. He moved and plopped onto the bed, putting his head in his hands, before roughly rubbing his face vigorously and stood up abrubtly.

"Fortis." I whispered hesitantly.

"Why didn't you come to me?" His voice seemed hoarse, like he was fighting himself.

"Why did you run? I could have protected you." His voice was hallow now. I gaped at him before dropping my head.

"I was scared..." I answered softly trailing off. He turned his shoulder towards me but kept his back to me. He opened his mouth but I cut him off.

"...of what you would do to me." I delivered the blow gently as I could. He stiffened and turned around fully, his eyes blazing with a fury I had never seen directed at me. It made me shrink back.

For a second it reminded me of the time when he beat the crap out of my first boyfriend for trying to force himself on me. Something inside me clicked into place and I finally snapped, I hadn't lived 75 years and faced what I faced just to be backed into a corner. I returned the firey gaze. I was fed up with being stepped on.

"I was afraid of you, and frankly, I still am. I've seen what you do to people, I wasnt sure I could trust you. I love you, I truely do but you scare the shit out of me." I answered with passion I had thought I lost years ago. I thought for sure he was going to hit me, but after a second a small grin broke out on his face.

"Well look who's finally back. I've missed you love." He purred, before walking over I scrambled back but he caught me by the back of the head placing a rough kiss to my lips. I tried to push him but he held firm, smirking into the kiss.

"It wouldn't be you if you werent fighting." He whispered when he finally pulled back. Smirking as he straightened his tie and headed out of the room. I huffed still on the bed. I walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I snorted, I had some serious sex head and my face was flushed, that man was so aggrivating. I started the shower and stepped in.

I stepped out onto the tile floor and moved in front of the sink and wiped the mirror off. I took a minute to just stare at the reflection. Had I really changed that much, I knew I changed but had I really lost myself. The person staring back at me was different than the one that had been staring back at me for the last 50 years. There was something different, I didn't look so...lost anymore. I could see the fire behind my eyes again. Maybe not the same as when I was a 20 something, but older wiser maybe. I gripped the sink ducking my head and chuckled to myself. Damn that man.

"You done staring at yourself love, we have places to go and your holding us up." He smirked from his spot in the doorway. I hadn't heard him come in.

"Wait Im coming with you?" I asked confused and a little excited.

"Now that your not so moody, you might actually be some fun." He grinned before leaving into the other room again. I glared at his retreating back but couldn't help the small smile that tugged at my lips.

I dressed quickly and headed into the living room. The minutemen were staring at me with irritation. I smirked at them and headed to the car, before I could step out the door Fortis grabbed my arm and yanked me back. I pulled my arm back roughly and glared. He merely glanced at my bandaged arm. I looked at like it was a strange creature. Then it hit me, he wanted me to take off my bandage.

"No." I paled.

"No, you cant be serious, they'll mob us." I shot, he had yet to say anything.

"Do you really think they'll come near us." He laughed. I stared at him and hesitantly started to unwind the bandage. The others in the room subconciously moved closer to get a better look. As the bandage fell away, I stood straighter I would not let them get the best of me, not this time.

"Holy shit." One whispered. Other varying whispers were murmured around the room. Fortis just smirked at me ignoring the others.

"Are we leaving or what?" I asked smiling at them sweetly. That seemed to snap them out of the shock and filed out the door, still staring at my clock. Bumping into each other. I laughed despite myself. I missed the small smile that flashed over Fortis' face.

Once we were in the car, it was quiet. The two in the back talking in hushed whispers, I stared out the window not really looking at anything.

"You think I could get some time?" Rando asked from the back seat. I sat up and glared at him. Before I could say anything I felt a large shift and the sound of crunching metal. The car spun around before coming to a stop. I touched my forehead and pulled it back and saw blood. I felt lightheaded, I glanced around the car to assess the damage. Fortis was slumped on the wheel, he looked unconcious I reached out to check his pulse. He was just knocked out, before I could do anything else I felt someone yank me out of the car. I fought kicking and screaming at the person holding me.

"Calm down he'll be fine." I heard a familar voice whisper.

"Let me go. I need to help him." I yelled.

"Why? He's a killer." Will jabbed.

"Because he's the only person I have left." I choked out a sob. He gaped but kept pulling me.

* * *

I love the reviews. Thank you. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Anna Age 16

Fortis and I were in an open field laying out on the grass staring at the sky.

"Look at that one, it looks like a dragon." I said lightly while pointing to a small cloud above. We had always come out here whenever either of us were having a bad day. In this case I was the one that had the terrible week. My first boyfriend ever, had tried to force me to have sex with him at a party, I was lucky Fortis had been there to pull him off, but then he preceeded to beat him. I was too in shock to stop him at the time, not that I really wanted him to the guy was an ass. So here we are laying out in the field starring at clouds. It was the only time either of us ever had peace in our lives.

"Anna" Fortis calm voice broke the silence.

"Yeah?" I responded turning to look at him. He didn't respond at first.

"Fortis." I tried again gently, completely turning over so I was now laying on my stomache.

"We're going to be together for the rest of our lives." He stated calmly.

"Well I hope we are, you're my best friend." I laughed softly.

"No I mean it we're going to be together for enternity, and your going to be my girl." He said calmly still not looking over at me. I was trying not to laugh, he looked over at me finally. He gave me a questioning look.

"That was so cheezy." I finally burst into laughter and he cracked a smile.

"Isn't that what girls want to hear. That romantic crap." He chuckled.

"What girls have you been dating that would fall for stuff like that. If you wanted me to be your girlfriend all you had to do was ask, like a normal human being." I playfully pushed him as I said it.

He smiled at me, which was rare nowadays for him. His dad was an abusive asshole and I had seen Fortis out here by himself many times over the years, with varying bruises and covered in his own blood. I would try to comfort him, but he would always shut me out. So I would settle for sitting by as a silent comfort. It tore me apart inside, to watch Fortis fall apart. He had always been my protector, my knight in bloody armor. I was in love with him from the moment he shoved the boy in the dirt for putting a worm down my dress. I didn't register what those feelings were until the first time I found him out here in the field bloody and bruised, we were 14. Some would say I was too young to know what love was, and they might have been right, but he was there for me when I needed him and I was there for him when no one else was. It was us against the world and thats how we liked it.

Anna Present Time

Will brought me back to the hotel he was sharing with Sylvia.

"Was it really necessary to bring me here?" I glared. I hissed slightly when I tried to run my hand through my hair forgetting about the cut.

"We need more time. We need a lot of time actually." He chuckled. I glanced at his clock and saw that he didn't have a lot of time and neither did Sylvia.

"Hold out your hand." I stated glaring at them. Will stuck out his hand first. I put a day on his clock, Sylvia looked on in shock. She stuck her hand out, I put a day on her clock as well.

"Thats it?"She asked. I shot her a look and moved away from them. Ungreatful little bitch.

"Was that all you brought me for was to give you more time?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"No" was the only response I got.

"What are you planning?" I asked from the window. I watched them hold a silent conversation with each other with my eyebrow raised. I had noticed before but hadn't really registered until now that they were "in love" with each other. I could see it in the way they looked at each other.

"We tried to get her father to flood money into this zone." He stated calmly. I snorted, I had heard about that, it failed if I wasnt mistaken, they eyed me wearily.

"Why?" I asked glancing at the people walking in the street.

"What do you mean, why? Will asked getting worked up. I interrupted him before he could continue.

"You still haven't answered why im here." I stated glancing back at them.

"We need your help, we need all the time you can give." He stated with a slight edge in his voice.

"and why should I help you? I don't owe you anything, if anything I should be kicking your ass for exposing me again." I crossed my arms and eyed them.

"You would really stand by and watch as people time out in the street." He shot back.

"I've been around alot longer than you have, I only ever used enough time to buy what I needed, food, and shelter, and I had a budget of about a day and a half so don't tell me people can't survive day to day, because I did." I shouted angrily before continuing.

"What have they ever done for me. Oh wait thats right, nothing except hunt me try to kill me. Your asking me to give them something for nothing. Besides, your friend proved that people are irresponsible, when given too much time. You gave him 10 years and he drank himself to death with 9 years still left on his clock, leaving behind a wife and a child. Good job on that one." I mocked lashing out at him. Pain at the mention of his friend flashed over his face, but he quickly shot a glare in my direction.

"If we gave everyone time they needed, It would turn into absolute choas." I added to his silence. They started whispering to each other again. I ignored them and thought about Fortis, hopeing he was okay.

"If you don't give us the time we're going to have to find time somewhere else." Will stated sharply.

"Im suprised you didnt try that first, you should have known I wasn't going to help you. Not to mention you nearly killed me, to get me here. If I wasn't going to help you before, Im certainly not going help you now." I smirked at him. They stared at me, I just glared back.

"What are you going to do become the new age Bonnie and Clyde?" I mocked.

"Who are they?" Will asked confused. I put my hand to my head feeling a headache coming on, I really was getting too old for this.

With Fortis

"What the hell?" I heard Rando mumble from the back. I sat back in my seat feeling aches all over my body, my head especially. I reached up to my head, no blood. I looked to the passengers seat to make sure Anna was okay and noticed she was gone.

"What happened?" I barked at the idiots in the backseat.

"She was taken by Will Salas. The little bastard hit us with a car and yanked her out. She nearly got away from him, but he knocked her out." Roth hissed as he touched his arm. Im going to murder that little bastard.

"Did you see where he went?" I asked them hissing as I moved my shoulder. They shook their heads. I slammed my hand on the wheel. We were going to have to go back to the apartment and clean up before hunting for her.

The next day we drove the street, looking for anything that would give us a clue as to where they were hidding. Luck would have it Will and that rich girl broke into a loan bank right in front of us. I watched the people scramble to collect the time. Pathetic. We hung back to watch where they were headed.

With Anna

I was watching the news because there was honestly nothing else to do. I saw the loan bank was hit, I rolled my eyes. A minute later Sylvia and Will burst through the door smiling, I scoffed.

That night they were cuddling on the couch I was lounging on the bed, reading a book I had found. I couldn't understand why I was still here, I wasnt going to help them. I was startled out of my thoughts when the door to the hotel room burst open. Fortis and the minutemen were standing in the doorway smirking. Fortis walked into the room slowly giving a hard glance around the room, Will shot up to grab his gun but the minutemen beat him too it. They pushed them back on the couch.

"You tried to kill me and you stole something of mine, you think you could just get away with that." His eyes were blazing but his voice was hard and cold. I stepped over to Fortis, I touched his back lightly. He turned his head slightly as an acknowledgement.

"You alright love." He shot over his shoulder.

"Im fine." I murmured. He turned around and took my chin in his hands turning my head side to side stopping briefly on the cut.

"Your going to pay dearly for hurting her." He snapped angrily. He took off his jacket and handed it to me. He started to roll up his sleeves.

"Not to mention you damaged my car." He had an evil gleam in his eye. They sat down at the table. They gripped each others wrists, and stared each other down, before Fortis smirked and started taking his time. Will being impulsive as he is I thought he would fight back immediatly, but I realized he had learned his fathers style of fighting. I was starting to worry, Fortis wasn't looking at his own clock he was staring at Wills. I could see the smile in Wills eyes. Fortis was falling into the trap. I could hear my heartbeat hammering in my ears. I stepped forward to put my hand on his shoulder. Roth stopped me before I could touch him. I tried to pull away but he held firm.

"You have to let me help him." I whispered. I stared him down and he let me go.

"Your funeral."He muttered under his breath. I stepped back over to Fortis and placed my hand on his shoulder. I wanted him to stop, but I couldn't find the words. I squeezed gently and felt him tense slightly.

"What is it Anna?" He asked slightly irratated.

"Fortis you need to stop." I begged gently.

"Why would I do that when Im winning." He smirked darkly.

"Please." It was barely above a whisper Im not even sure I said it out loud. He ignored me and I watched as Wills clock was down to the last minute. I could feel my heartbeat speed up, this was it, he was going to die maybe he hadn't known how his father faught, but why would he just give up. Suddenly right as his clock hit the last seconds Fortis was too caught up in Wills clock to see as Will Suddenly flipped his wrist and started to drain his clock. My body ran cold, it couldn't end like this. I watched Fortis' Clock slowly hit the last 10 minutes, my eyes were burning with unshed tears. What do I do? I could hear my heart hammering in my chest. Ba-bump. It was down to the last seconds.

5...ba-bump...4...ba-bump...3...ba-bump...2...ba-bump...1...ba-bump...

* * *

Thanks for reading :) I love all the reviews you guys give me. Im sorry for any grammatical errors.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

My hand shot out quickly and grabbed Fortis' wrist just as the clock hit one and pumped time onto his clock counting up, but the time was immediatly taken to Wills clock. It was an odd thing to watch. Will saw that he was going to lose, so he went to reach for his gun but Rando beat him to it knocking him across the face with his gun knocking him out of the chair and unconcious, while disconnecting Fortis' and Wills wrists in the process. Sylvia screamed and ran to him.

"Thats for hurting my arm." Roth snapped at the motionless body on the floor. I chuckled briefly before slipping back into a state shock. I put 200 years on Fortis clock I grabbed his clock and we left quickly saying absolutly nothing to each other.

We got in a car and drove away. I was shaking, not from giving so much time but because I had nearly watched Fortis time out and I now had a small understanding of how he felt when he thought I timed out. I sat back in the seat closing my eyes and breathing deeply. I suddenly felt a hand grab mine, I looked over and saw Fortis with a look in his eye. I chuckled lightly despite the situation. He was trying to say thank you.

"Your welcome." I mumbled. The corner of his mouth twitched, as he squeezed my hand gently.

"Whats going to happen now?" Rando asked from the back. A somber look crossed Fortis' face.

"I don't know." Was the only response Fortis gave.

"For now were going back the apartment and we'll figure out the rest later." I piped in. The two nodded from the back. They seemed to get over their problem with me, it was about bloody time. I sat back and stared out the window as we drove back to the apartment.

With Timekeeper Lowe

I had openly laughed when I heard Timekeeper Leon had been shot, by Sylvia Weis no less.

"Priceless." I mumbled to myself. Although I did feel bad for the guy, he was just doing his job, maybe a little more obssessed about it then most of us.

We had been following Will and Sylvias movements or trying to since the first loan bank robbery.

"They just stole a time capsule with a million years from Philippe Weis personal vault." I heard them yell from the hallway.

"What?" I shot up from my desk and headed to the main room. I watched as the other time keepers stared at various screens yelling at each other. I saw Timekeeper Leon rush out the door. I followed him and watched him get into his car, to search for them most likely. They obviously cant have gotten far. I walked over to my car and got in. I patroled the streets passing by Leon in the process. I collected my time from the cars computer and suddenly spotted Will and Sylvia the same time Leon did. We started the chase.

I saw Leon finally catch up to them and chase them on foot. I headed to zone 12, just in case they made it that far, not that I thought they would, I figured Leon could handle it. I sat parked as some of the people sneered at the car, some started to gather around it. I glared back at them flashing my gun at a few. Some left and some stayed, glaring dangerously at the car. I don't know how long I had been sitting in my car when I saw Leons car come screaming down the street. Will jumped out, I shoot out of my car ready to stop him, but the people that surrounded my car blocked my way. I watched in horror as Will gave the million year time capsule to a little girl.

Sure, I never followed the rules like Leon, I might of taken bribes from people, but surely this kid knew the consequences of releasing all this time on the zone.

I was shoved out of the way by multiple people, as they rushed to the little girl. I stood paralyzed as the people took the time. This changed everything, this is what Anna was afraid of, this is what I was afraid of. I stepped back bumping into my car, that snapped me out of the daze. I climbed back in the car to go find Leon, maybe the kid knocked him out, one could only hope. As I went to start the car I looked up and saw Anna at the edge of the city standing with the minute men and their fearless leader. I sneered in their direction before I saw the pained look on her face, and watched as Fortis slid an arm around her waist pulling her close. I scoffed, and was suprised when she leaned into him. I started the car angrily, slamming my foot on the gas and headed back to where I last saw Leon.

I was glancing around, I parked where I saw Leons car last and started walking up the road. I took a couple hours from the car just to be on the safe side. I walked along the road cursing myself for not being quicker with that kid, now everything was going to hell. I kicked the rocks angrily, I glanced up the road again and nearly fell over when I saw Leons body sprawled out on the pavement. I ran to the body to give him more time, I had no idea how long he had been out here or how much time he had when he left. I dropped down to the body grabbing his wrist as I went, trying to give him time, but nothing happened. I didn't want to look, I kept my head down not daring to look over and confirm what was already running through my head. He was dead, timed out, dark zeros lined his arm. I clenched my fists on my legs as I sat on my knees, the little pebbles from the gravel road digging sharply into my legs. I wasn't sure if Will had taken his time or if for once in his life Leon had been careless. I just didn't care anymore.

I couldn't leave him out here, so I gently started to pick up his body, hoisting it over my shoulder and headed back to the car.

With Anna

We had been in the apartment, when we heard yelling and alot of noise. I checked the window and saw two timekeepers cars in the street.

"Fortis come look at this." I called over my shoulder. He padded over softly coming up behind me, looking over my shoulder.

"What is it?" He mumbled in my hair as he rested his chin on my head.

"I don't know but it can't be good." I added as I leaned back into him, we watched for a few seconds before he tapped my arm. He looked over his shoulder and nodded to the minute men. He moved away from the window, I followed close behind. We stood at the edge of the street as the people mobbed to the chapel. We watched as the a few of the people ran off happy looking at their clocks. As we stood there staring someone ran close by us.

"You better hurry, they have a time capsule with a lot of time and there just giving it away." He yelled moving on to tell more people. I flinched, everything I tried so hard to avoid was becoming a reality. I felt Fortis slid his arm around my waist and pull me in. I leaned into him, unsure of what to do now. I was brought out of my daze as the closest timekeeper car shot off back to the headquarters, I assumed. All I could think was we should of killed them when they had the chance.

"You should of let me kill them at the hotel." Roth stated angrily, Rando nodding in agreement. I snorted.

"My thoughts exactly." I said darkly.

"What we need to do is get out of the street." Fortis said glancing around at the people wandering through the street. I glanced around as well and nodded, we headed back to the apartment.

"We need to go home." Fortis mumbled as he paced around the living room.

"What do you mean go home, we are home." I questioned from my seat on the small couch.

"No I mean we need to go back to the Euro districts." He added as he still paced around the room.

"We haven't been there since we were small children, you really think we should go back there?" I questioned again getting up from my seat and walking over to him. I reached out and grabbed his arm to stop his pacing.

"We need to leave, theres nothing here for us. We've never belonged, you know that better then I do." He pushed, his eyes flashing dangerously at the memory of my tormentors. I crossed my arms over my chest, I knew exactly what he was talking about. I realized something in that moment though, the people that had mocked me and tormented me were most likely all dead. It made me feel a little better. Fortis noticed the small twitch of my mouth, but said nothing about it.

"My accents almost gone, its been so long. The only time its ever thick is when Im angry." I mumbled almost pouting. He smirked at my childish behavior.

"Im sure a couple days in the district and it'll come back to you." He joked, thickening his accent just to rub it in. I shot him a mock glare but smiled and nodded. I sighed, we were really going home. It had been so long and I had never thought about going back before. It just never seemed right without Fortis.

I turned on the news as I packed. I watched as groups of people mobbed through the time barriers. What were they going to do when that time ran out. They couldnt expect people to just hand it to them the rest of there lives. It was dangerous, It was going to destroy our already weak economy if it hadnt already. I know the Euro district isn't going to be that much better, but it was a new start and this was what it was all about wasnt it. This is what Will wanted a new beginning, for everyone.

"You ready?" I looked up from my bag as Fortis entered the room.

"Almost." I answered putting the final thing in as I zipped up the bag. He walked over and grabbed my head gently. I put my hands over his.

"We're finally going home." He smiled looking deep into my eyes, and for a second I thought I saw the little boy, unchanged by the harsh world. It gave me hope that we were making the right decision. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine. I pushed forward to deepen the kiss wrapping my arms around his neck, as he buried his hands in my hair. After a minute we broke away, he leaned his forehead to mine as he tried to control his breathing.

"Lets go before our plane leaves." I smiled lightly. We grabbed our bags and left the apartment. I watched as we passed by the Welcome signs, knowing that we were never coming back. I smiled this place held so many dark memories, I was more than ready to leave.

"How did the minute men take it, that they werent coming with us?" I asked once we were at the airport.

"I didn't tell them, but they'll figure it out." He replied shortly. I looked at him funny for a second but burst out laughing.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Im just thinking about their faces once they realize your gone. They won't know what to do with themselves." I chuckled trying to stop laughing but failing. He smirked at my comment and closed the trunk of the car.

We made it through the check points and were seated. The plane was just a few seconds away from taking off. I leaned back nervous, the last time I had been on a plane I was 6. The plane we flew on when I was little had hit horrible turbulance and I nearly hit my head on my way back to my seat, from using the restroom. I was hopeing this time around would be alot smoother. I could see out of the corner of my eye that Fortis wasn't fareing much better. I could see the stress lines in his forehead.

"Try to get some sleep we'll be there before you know it." I whispered to him. He just leaned back and closed his eyes, nodding slowly. I brought a book with me, and started to read once we were free to move. I had been reading for a few hours when I started to doze off.

I must have been asleep for a while because when I woke up Fortis was drinking an airline sized alcoholic drink and staring at the photo from his pocket. I stared at him in wonder, how many times had he gotten drunk just staring at that photo.

"How many of those have you had?" I asked softly pointing to the bottle in his hand, giving him a pointed look. He flinched in suprise at being caught.

"Just the one." He answered blankly. My gaze softened slightly before I reached over gently and took the picture. He watched me from the corner of his eye.

"This seems so long ago." I smiled rubbing my thumb over the picture. I glanced up at him after a minute.

"Why are you still carrying this?" I asked waving the picture gently. He finally turned his head to stare at the picture, avoiding my face completly. He didn't answer and I knew he wouldn't. I reached over and stuck it back into his coat pocket.

"Hold on to that for me would ya. I have a tendency to lose things." I smiled giving a small wink and settling back into my seat.

After the long flight we finally landed in Euro District 1. I had come from Euro District 5 and so had Fortis, we had a long boat ride ahead of us. All this traveling had better be worth it, I thought sourly as I stared at the water. Have I ever mentioned how I hate being on open seas.

A few hours later we were on a ferry to our new home. I was getting motion sickness and Fortis tried to help, but honestly nothing could help me right now.

"Do you have any idea where we're going?"I finally asked once the sea sickness passed for the moment.

"No, but we'll figure it out when we get there, its not like we're short on time." He stated turning to smile at me. I shook my head, no plan but still confident things would work out in his favor it was just like him.

We finally stepped off the Ferry. I stretched and grabbed my bags. We took a cab to our old home town, hopeing to find a nice flat.

We stepped out of the cab, he had stopped in front of a moderatly priced flat, he just happened to know about. I scoffed he must know the people that own the building. I looked along the street in wonder, it was beautiful neighborhood. Fortis put his hand on my lower back to guide me into the building.

"Come on love, don't want to keep them waiting now do we." He whispered softly. I nodded and climbed the steps. We quickly found that this flat would not do, there were so many things wrong with it I wouldn't know where to begin. We asked the landlord if he knew of any other apartments. He told us to sod off, so we checked the local paper. I circled ten in the paper and we took a cab to the closest one. A few hours later I was exhausted and my feet were killing me, so many flats and none of them peaked my interest. Just a few more and we'll call it a day and go to a hotel.

From the first moment I saw it I was in love, this was the 6th flat we had looked at and knew instantly this was the one. Two bedrooms, one bathroom with a really big tub and a nice kitchen and living space. I wanted this flat no matter what.

"Well take it." I was bubbling with excitement. This was the first time I had ever been excited to rent a place. Fortis looked at me funny but agreed seeing as it was the only flat I showed any interest in. We signed everything, payed and moved in the next day. We bought all the furnishings and unpacked the three bags we had in the next week. That night we celebrated with some wine in our new tub. We then moved to the bedroom for the rest of the night to indulge in pleasure and passion. I was loving this move already.

Sometime in the near future...

No POV

She got up heading into the kitchen. She was grabbed from behind around the waist and hoisted up. She let out a squeal of suprise before she was set back on the ground where she turned around and smacked at Fortis who was laughing at her flustered face before he grabbed the base of her neck and brought her face up to his for deep kiss, her hands paused on his chest before she responded to him. She sighed into the kiss. He pulled back slightly.

"Your more trouble than your worth." He jabbed lightly. She gently poked his chest before responding.

"Yeah, but you love me." she teased. He gave her a genuine smile before placing a softer kiss on her lips.

Just another day in the life of Annabell Rowe.

-END-

* * *

:) Okay I'm making this the end of the story but I'm going to leave the next three chapters up for the people that want to read a little extra of the story but it can end here. You'll notice the last pov is the same as the one from chapter 11 if you read further. Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy the updates, I tried to fix my grammer mistakes.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

We had been living in our new flat for a few weeks now and I could not be happier. It felt like I was finally home, finally free, no myths, no staring, no mobs...well no mobs after me anyway.

I was watching the news as I made breakfast for Fortis and I, when I heard Will and Sylvias name. I turned sharply from the counter. They had tried to rob a high security time bank, and a big one at that. They had fled from the scene as soon as they realized there was no chance of entry. They had underestimated the security, they were idiots but what else was new. It was rumored that they had left the American Zones completly and were branching out to another country, but the news casters had no clue which one they were heading to.

I hope they were headed to somewhere cold and froze to death. Okay, maybe thats a little harsh but I bet they had no clue how royally they fucked up the economy or how many people died because of what they did. It was far more dangerous now that it had ever been in the American Districts, Zone 12 especially. We were safe from it for the most part but there are whispers, I can feel the danger brewing below the surface, it was only a matter of time before it boiled over.

I went back to making breakfast when Fortis came in the kitchen.

"Morning Love." He murmered roughly, as he gripped my waist from behind. I couldn't think of a better way to start off the morning.

Timekeeper Lowe

I was assigned the task of following Will and Sylvia, which I happily agreed. They had caused so much damage and destruction. The worst part was they didn't even realize what their doing is causing more harm then good. I needed to stop them no matter what, thats why I was forced to come all the way to Euro District 1. Will and Sylvia had decided to come here for whatever reason. Being here reminded me of Anna. I had no idea where she disappeared to, but I can't dwell too much on it seeing as I have a job to do.

I had been following Will and Sylvia for a few weeks now, and I was starting to get the feeling Will and Sylvia were here trying to find someone. They hadn't made a move for any of the time banks. They had just moved to Euro District 2 two days ago, and Im still not any closer to finding out what their up to.

Anna

I was suprised by how much being 'home' had changed Fortis. He has always had a violent side but here he seems more...relaxed for him anyway. During the day we walk the streets mostly shopping. I upgraded from bandages around my arms to arm bands that go from my wrist to elbow. Seeing as its colder here no one really seems to notice or care.

"Hey stop them!" A voice suddenly burst from in front of us. I glanced from the window I was looking in.

"Watch it" A few people screamed as they were pushed out of the way.

Fortis and I were shoved out of the way by a small group of younger people dressed in mostly black. As Fortis helped me stand up right I glanced at the small group running off, they had hour glasses on the back of the hoodies. That was odd I wonder what was going on. A second later three timekeepers ran past us chasing after the group. One glared at us, I gave him a dirty look, Fortis glared as well, pulling me closer. The timekeepers here seemed to take an instant dislike to new comers, but after what Will did Im not suprised. Especially since the rumors were of a couple that destroyed zone 12, and seeing as we were a new couple that automatically made us suspects.

"I wonder what that was all about." I murmured not really expecting an answer.

Things were starting to get strange. We walked up the street where all the commotion had come from. What we saw didnt make any sence. There was a large hour glass spray painted on a large brick wall. The base and top was jet black while the sand was crimson red. I didn't like this, District 5 wasn't suppose to be like this, this was our safe haven. This is what Will started, it was escalating faster and worse than anyone could predict. People are starting to rebel, this could be end of us all.

"Hey, love relax this doesnt mean anything, they're just some punks causing trouble." Fortis whispered sensing my anxiety.

"How do you know? How do you know this isn't something more?" I shot back a little more angry then I ment to. He glared for a second still not liking being questioned even by me.

"Because this group has been around long before all the shit that hit Zone 12." He answered blankly.

"Oh really and how do you know that?" I shot back, giving him a look.

"I looked into the gangs around here, making sure there wasn't someone like me lurking in the shadows." He answered with a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. I swatted at him gently and moved on from the spray painted wall. We moved on to the store we were orginally heading to. The wall weighed heavily on my mind.

The next day we stayed in decorating the flat from the things we bought the day before. I was climbing the step stool to put up the curtains when the phone rang. I moaned in aggrivation before stepping down to grab the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello is this Annabell Rowe?" I heard a vaguely familiar voice.

"Yes? Can I help you?" I asked confused and slightly apprehensive.

"Oh good I finally got the right one. This is Rachel Salas." I nearly dropped the phone in suprise.

"H..ho..how did you get this number?" I stuttered out, completly suprised.

"I looked it up, you really should change your name if your trying to hide. Anyway thats not why I'm calling." She rambled. She sounded nervous, I was worried that something was seriously wrong.

"Rachel calm down, what are you calling for? I interrupted.

"I was wondering if you had seen Will?" She asked quietly. If I had seen Will?

"Why would I have seen Will?"I asked unsure where this was going.

"Because he's in the European Districts." She stated calmly. I stumbled back slightly gripping the table for support.

"He's in the Euro Districts? Why?" I asked finally getting my breathing under control.

"Isn't it obvious, He's looking for you." She answered slightly suprised.

"How would he even know where to look, I didnt tell anyone where I was going." I answered almost frantically.

"I don't know how he knows but he called me a few days ago and told me he was looking for you, he said you were the only one that could fix it. I don't know what that means, but I need you to find him and help him, you're the only one that I trust." She sounded near tears.

"I'll see what I can do." I hated lying to her.

"I really need to be going now." I stated forcefully when I saw Fortis come into the living room. I heard a faint goodbye before I hung up.

"What was that all about?" he asked as I slid my hands around his neck.

"Nothing, it was a telemarketer" I murmured as I leaned in to give him a peck on the lips. He deepened the kiss, before pulling away to go finish putting together the new bookcase. Once he left the room I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding. I went back to finishing up the drapes wondering what I should do about this. It sounded like he had no idea where I was and thats a good thing but I know its going to eat at me and I'll be looking over my shoulder until this is handled. I really hated that kid.

It had been a few days since Rachal had called and as perdicted I was extremly stressed. Everytime we went out I would look for his face in the crowd and I was starting to become paranoid. Fortis was starting to see the slight change in my behavior but had yet to mention anything chalking it up to the vandals the day in the market. That had been bothering me but not in the way Fortis thought.

As if to taunt me as soon as I glanced down an alley and saw a group of three young kids with spray cans in their hands. I gripped Fortis hand tighter he gripped my hand and kissed the top of my head as he glanced where I was looking.

"Ignore them love." He mumbled as we moved farther up the street.

The next morning Fortis had gone on his own to pick up groceries, because when I woke up I had a very bad migrane. The threat of Will showing up, and those Hour glass vandals on the back of my mind it was starting to have a physical effect on me. I made some tea and sat down at the small cafe table. I rubbed my head trying to ease the slight weight in the front of my skull. I was reaching a slight calm when the phone blared its annoying ring. I huffed and warily grabbed it.

"Hello" I rasped into the reciever.

"Oh good this is the right number." I heard a voice sigh in relief.

"Anna thats you isnt it, it has to be this is Will." He stated rapidly. The moment I had been dreading and I couldn't make myself react. I wanted to hang up, I wanted to yell at him to leave me alone, but I couldn't make myself respond it all felt too surreal. He wasnt suppose to find me.

"Anna are you there?" I heard him ask. I snapped out of my own musing after a second.

"Yeah, yeah im hear." I murmured gently.

"Oh im so glad we found you we've been looking you for weeks." Will happily stated. Did he not realize how much I hated him, how much I hated hearing his voice. How could he not see.

"Yeah I heard from your mom that you were looking for me." I stated calmly.

"really? Then why didn't you look for me. I told her where I was." He asked confused.

"And i thought I told you on several occasions that I was in no way, shape or form going to help you." I snapped finally getting fed up with the conversation.

"I know, but now I really need your help. I need your help to fix this." He whispered like a small child.

"You do realize if I try to help fix this it will only make it worse. I can't just give you time and Im not going to just hand out time everyday to the people that no longer want to work for their time." I snapped again.

"And what about the rich they just go back to keeping us in poverty and death what about them." He shot back.

"I never said this world was perfect." I answered solemly.

"I can't help you. I won't help you." I added gently. After I delivered the message I hung up taking a deep breath. This world was far from perfect but he had to see I couldn't fix this, no one person could correct the mistakes he made.

I put the phone back in its home and went to go back to my tea.

"You wanna tell me what that was about."

I snapped my head to the kitchen opening. Fortis was standing with his arms crossed, with a slight glare directed at me.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Who was on the phone?"

I remained silent not knowing how I was going to explain this. Fortis took my silence for something else and stormed over to me grabbing my shoulders roughly, getting me to face him.

"Who were you talking to, that has you so worked up?" He growled, but when I looked at him I could see the worry flash through his eyes.

"Can't you guess." I snapped getting rougher then I should have, after all he's only ever been concerned for my safety.

"Will" He hissed.

"What did he want?" He asked looking me in the eye.

"What he's always wanted. My help." I answered. Fortis half snorted.

"Good luck with that we're not anywhere near zone 12." He stated to no one.

"Actually he's here. In the Euro Districts atleast, I don't know where exactly." I stated hesitantly. Before he could respond the phone started to ring again. We both stared at it as if it were a strange creature we had never seen before. He watched me as I moved toward it. I hesitantly grabbed it and answered.

"Hello?" I asked gently.

"Anna?"

* * *

Thank you for continuing to read. Im sorry its taking me so long to update. Thank you for the reviews I greatly appreciate them.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Timekeeper Lowe?" I asked completly stunned.

"Anna, my god it is you." He was silent for a second before he swore violently.

"It all makes sense now, he's been looking for you." He mumbled to himself.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused, shrugging at Fortis who was staring at me with a mixture of confusion and annoyance.

"I traced Will's call, I've been following him since he got here I had no idea what he was doing but it makes complete sense now." He spoke almost laughing to himself.

"He's been looking for you, but if he just called here then im sure you already know that." He mumbled to himself.

"what did he want?" He asked after a minute.

"He wants the same thing he's always wanted. My time." I answered my voice slightly tense. It was quiet for a minute.

"Jeremy are you still there?" I asked apprehensively.

"What? oh sorry I was thinking." He answered offhandedly.

"about?" I asked impatiently.

"I think we should ambush him, that way I can take him back to the American zones and get him out of your hair." He finally answered.

"You should set up a meeting with him next time he calls. Then call me on this number..." he rambled and I quickly wrote it down. I wasn't too keen on running into him but if Lowe could get him out of the country I was all for it.

"Okay, great I'll call you the next time he contacts, which will be soon im sure." I answered a little happier then when I had answered the phone.

"Im really sorry about this Anna, I hope you know that." He stated solemly before hanging up. I wasn't entirely sure why he was the one apologizing.

"what was that about?" Fortis asked with an irritated look on his face.

"That was Timekeeper Lowe, he wants to set up to ambush Will and take him back to the American Zones." I stated wrapping my arms around Fortis neck, feeling giddier than usual. I watched as the glare wiped off his face to be replaced with a smirk. He picked me up off the ground and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I giggled when he growled into my neck. We barely made it to the bedroom that afternoon.

The next day we got a call from Will, I set up a meeting place and immediatly called Lowe to let him know. Will was a little curious as to why I suddenly agreed to meet him but figured I just thought it over and came to my sences.

I headed to the market place with Fortis beside me as we moved through the mid afternoon crowd, but something was off. It wasn't the usual friendly busy that you get when people milled about, it felt different almost as if everyone was excited but I had no idea why. As we made our way through the crowd I saw Lowe on the other side of the street. He nodded at me and I nodded back, I turned back to the front when I heard yelling.

I stared to the center of the mass of people and tried to figure out what they were yelling about. This situation went from bad to worse when I heard them yelling about will.

"Will Salas and Sylvia Weiss are here in District 5!" I heard someone yell from somewhere in the crowd.

"We need to find them before they kill us." A women yelled in panic.

"Why don't you just leave them alone they have the right idea." A younger man in the center of the crowd yelled.

"Are you fucking stupid?" A big brute of a man responded.

"Fuck you!" the young man responded.

Things were escalating quickly this crowd was turning into a mob. This mob was starting to look like it was ready to riot. Always at the wrong place and the wrong time, all because of Will. People started to shove one another and I was knocked away from Fortis in the commotion. I felt people grabbing and kicking at me and realized to late that my arm warmer was ripped off and the boy that stood over me stared openly mouth agape. I noticed his clock hasn't even started ticking yet. I also noticed he was the one siding with Will in the arguement.

"Your arm." He stuttered in disbelief. I went to get up but someone stepped on my hand and I swore violently clutching my hand to my chest.

"Your...your the true immortal...from the myth in the American zones" he mumbled dazed. One of the men standing next to him had turned when he stated it, not believing the kid, but one glance at my arm had him yelling in a frenzy.

"Shit" I mumbled angry at myself. I was now surrounded by a half a dozen men all staring only breaking the stare when someone bumped into them which they immediatly retaliated against, before looking back at me. The sound of the riot didn't seem so loud anymore, I could hear my heart beating in my ears. There was no telling what these men would do worked up like this. I had spent the better part of a century avoiding situations like this and in a matter of minutes Will manages to ruin my life yet again without actually being here in the market place. Where the hell was Fortis, or Jeremy for that matter. I was begining to lose hope when one of them shot forward falling face down on the cold ground. Standing over him was one of the hour glass punks from the alleyway with a piece of broken wood in his hand.

"Come on" He said grabbing my arm and yanking me up away from the men, who moved on to beating the people nearest them forgetting about me for the moment. After we got away from the fighting I gently pulled away from the stranger.

"thank you, but why did you save me?" I asked tentativley. He chuckled and pulled up his sleeve.

"Because you're just like us." He smiled. I stared at his zero'd out clock. I was near tears. I knew I couldn't be the only one. I shot forward and hugged him. He patted my back gently before I pulled away.

"I'm sorry." I chuckled awkwardly.

"No its cool you thought you where the only one, but please don't do it again." he stated with an awkward smile.

We walked farther in the alley I looked over my shoulder toward the mob looking for Fortis or Lowe but still followed the little time punk farther into the alleyway.

"Where is it exactly that your taking me?" I questioned cautiously. He smiled before answering.

"We can't really be discussing such sensitive matters in the street especially with what almost happened to you." He answered glancing my direction with a smirk twitching at the corner of his mouth. I rolled my eyes at his antics.

"Since your dragging me down a dark alleyway the least you can do is tell me your name." I joked lightly.

"You don't need to know it." He stated almost darkly. His sudden change in mood was suprising and shocked me into silence until we reached a small motel.

"This is where I leave you, this part always bores me." He stated with a smile and headed back out into the dark alleyways. I entered through the back door unsure of who or what I was going to meet on the other side.

"Welcome to Hotel Eternity" I heard a deep booming voice announce as I stepped into the room. I stood awkwardly in the doorway unsure what to do with myself.

"Don't just stand there come in, come in." He continued gesturing grandly. I moved toward him slowly until he pulled me into a hug squishing me to him.

"Whats your name young one?" He chuckled at my nervous behavior.

"My names Anna." I answered softly.

"And why have you come here?" He smiled curiously.

"I...I was brought here I don't really know why I'm here." I answered honestly. He patted me on the back and moved away toward a set of doors his deep laugh bouncing off the walls.

"You are here my dear, because you are just like us." He stated as he pushed open the doors. I peered through and saw a small group of people laughing and carrying away. They didn't even seem perterbed by the loud banging of the doors. Only one man opened his arms widely approaching us.

"Monty, we'd thought you got lost coming down the stairs." He joked good heartedly while patting the man who had led me into the room on the shoulders, who I guess was named Monty. I felt out of my element right now, I wasn't dressed for a party at all. I looked around the room as Monty chatted.

"Well sweetheart what brings you to a place like this." A voice asked from behind me. I turned sharply nearly tripping myself to catch a glimpse of a very petite women, who's eyes shone amusement at my antics. She was smiling until she caught a glimpse of my clock, but she reacted different then I expected she didn't act shocked and startled, she merely glanced at me curiously.

"Has anyone ever told you how we came to be?" She asked blankly. I shook my head no, feeling like a child as I did so. This whole place just seemed off in a weird sort of way, not bad just...different.

"Well come along dear, its about time someone told you." She huffed grabbing my arm and pulling me back through the doors and up the stairs.

"My names Anita by the way." She stated once we reached her room and she unlocked the door.

"And your Anna I know all about you." She said cutting me off. Before I could ask anymore questions she got a small book, it looked like a photo album.

"Before I show you this I think I should tell you a little about yourself." She smiled lightly. I just stared at her blankly.

"Your clock was engineered that way. There were only a select few in the world that payed for special genetic treatment your family was one of them. It didn't start with you darling." She stated smiling while she watched my reaction. "Your great great great something or other probably payed a fortune to have entered into your family line as well as most of the families of the people downstairs. We are different, but we are not alone." She said making sure I got the message.

"Why didn't my parents tell me any of this?" I mumbled as I plopped down on her bed.

"I imagine they were going to but from what I've heard you ran away leaving behind unstable people. The man you were seeing Fortis was it, you should of known he would do something rash its in his nature to be violent." She answered darkly.

"But the past is the past, and we all make mistakes especially when we're young and afraid." She sighed smiling slightly.

"Yes but why am I here, I mean I appreciate the help and information that your giving me but what is it that you want?" I asked still trying to process all the information. She laughed.

"I think you've been spending too much time with Fortis, my dear. We don't want anything from you we just wish to educate you and others like you to give you a better scence of who you are or at the very least why you are the way you are." She answered sadly. Before any more could be said there was a pounding on the door before it flew open to a smiling Monty.

"I was wondering where you had run off to. Aw, I see Anita has been keeping you company." He winked at Anita before pulling me up and dragging me out the door. I looked back at Anita and she just chuckled softly following us out of the room. I was very startled and confused by this whole situation.

With Fortis and Lowe

"Where the hell did that punk take her? I saw him come this way." Fortis yelled angrily.

"How the hell should I know." Lowe answered just as violently.

"Calm down this isn't helping." Fortis stated in frustration.

The two had been running through the back alley's looking for any sign of Anna or that little punk that took her.

"Wait what's that?" Lowe asked pointing to a strange building. It was the only place with the lights on.

"Its worth a shot." Fortis shot out as he moved toward the building.

As the two moved to the front door of

"Hotel Eternity" Lowe mumbled quietly. Fortis and Lowe grabbed each door handle glanced at each other and pulled at the same time.

"What the hell...?"

* * *

Sorry for taking so long. Thank you for continuing to read. I apologize for any grammer mistakes and thank you for your reviews I really appreciate them. :) Let me know if you like the hotel or not it was a random thought I had while writting.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

They entered the room and saw a group of wildly dressed people laughing and in the middle was Anna mildly uncomfortable standing in the mass of people.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" A deep burely man asked coming to stand directly in front of the two.

"We're here for Anna." Fortis growled before moving toward Anna. Before he could move any further than a step the burely man clapped down on his shoulder.

"I don't think so." The mans faced turned from friendly to deathly serious in a matter of seconds.

"Who the hell are you to stop us?" Lowe eyed the aggressive man.

"Well seeing as I own this hotel. I think I have a say in who comes in and out this place." he sneered.

"Oh! Fortis! Jeremy!" Anna exclaimed pushing through the group slightly to get to the new arrivals. She walked with a smile but it faltered as she took in the situation. She glanced from Monty's hand on Fortis and Jeremy's slightly aggitated stance.

"Whats going on?" She asked puzzled.

"Oh nothing I was just greeting your friends." Monty's face went from being serious to a mask of friendly smiles. He eyed Fortis once more before smiling brightly at Anna and walking back to the group.

"We need to leave." Fortis demanded in a whisper as soon as Monty was out of ear shot. He grabbed Anna's arm gently tugging. She looked back one last time at the group but something was off they all seemed to be tense, not as happy as they were a second ago.

"Yeah...sure lets go home." She mumbled as they left, creeped out by the sudden atmosphere change. She didn't bother telling them goodbye, she knew they were watching. She didn't know them, they may hold answers, but she knew there was something off about the whole thing and she wasn't sure she wanted to be in a place with out Fortis who she knew they didn't like. She felt cheezy thinking that but he always came back for her and that was all she needed. As the doors closed she could of sworn that they were all glaring. The farther they got from the hotel the more relaxed the small group became.

"What were you thinking?" Fortis asked stopping her when he stepped in her path grabbing her arms.

"You don't know what that guy was going to do with you in the allyways." Jeremy put in. She didn't say anything just glared slightly focusing on a groove in the pavement. Fortis let out a breath and ran his hands through his hair. He didn't say anything and they continued on there way back to their flat.

It was dark by the time they got to the building, Anna hadn't realized how long she had been in the hotel. She started to ponder why so many people were just hanging out in a hotel in the middle of the day. She was blinded by confusion and awe but now she was starting to come to and realize they may not be all they seemed to be.

As they entered the apartment and flipped on the lights Anna nearly tripped over herself when she saw Will and Sylvia making out on the couch. The day was starting to take its toll and Anna snapped.

"WHAT the FUCK!" She screamed aggitated. Fortis bolted in the room clearly expecting something else because his gun was drawn glancing around the room before he finally rested on why Anna was so angry. His face twisted into a smirk before scowling. Jeremy following slowly behind.

"We were waiting for you." Slyvia answered.

"So you decided to shag on my couch." Anna growled. For now the couple seemed oblivious to Jeremy's presence.

"We went to the center market but it was a mad house so we decided to come back here, its a nice place." Will answered glancing around the flat.

"You were the reason for the mob, your the reason for the most of the problems around here why can't you see it." Anna practically screamed losing any patients she had left.

"We're trying to fix all the problems." Slyvia shot holding her head up.

"But by doing so you, you've inadvertantly caused more. No amount of time is going to bring back all the people you helped kill." Anna answered with venom in her voice.

"We didn't kill anyone, we made it possible for people to be free." Will stated angrily.

"You didn't, you helped time out thousands of people. Theres a reason most people are kept down their not responsible enough to be given the time you gave them." Jeremy finally shot to the couple.

"You underestimate them."

"And your fool for thinking they can be responsible." Jeremy answered back heatedly.

"Im sorry but who are you?" Slyvia finally asked.

"Im timekeeper Lowe and Im here to take you back so you can be charged with your crimes." Jeremy smirked darkly. Will went to stand up and grab Slyvia but Fortis had his gun to her head and Will stopped short.

"Ah, ah, ah" Fortis sneered darkly.

"Don't want to do anything drastic now do we." He added there was a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"Fortis, shit you didn't have to do that." Jeremy exclaimed stepping forward to try to defuse the situation. One look from Fortis and he stopped moving. Sylvia's eyes started to get watery and she started to blubber. Anna rolled her eyes.

"Honestly its like its your first time with a gun to your head." Anna huffed darkly. Fortis smirked at her before turning back to the situation at hand.

"Now where were we?" Fortis grinned.

"Fortis seriously just let me take them back." Jeremy tried again.

"Oh, you know I can't do that." Fortis sneered. He looked away for a split second that was when Will stood up to disarm him, but he executed it poorly and ended up being pistol whipped by Fortis. Slyvia screamed sharply before struggling with Fortis. There was a loud popping noise before everything went quiet. Fortis stepped back looking down at his clothes now covered in Sylvia's blood.

"Shit. Her bloods all over me." He gripped pissed at the stains in his shirt. Sylvia was groaning in pain Will and Jeremy rushed to her side.

"Get her out of here." Fortis growled.

"She's making a mess."

Jeremy and Will looked at him in disbelief.

"Are you serious, you just shot her." Jeremy barked.

"I said get her out of here." Fortis yelled half crazed.

It had been a week since Fortis had shot Sylvia she didn't make it. Will went back peacefully he knew there was no use fighting he was now serving his sentence. Anna had finally gotten the blood out of the couch and was trying to return everything to normal and pretend she didn't witness the man she loved murder a women. He eased away from her for the first couple days to let her get use to the idea. He knew it had been awhile since she had witnessed him at his worst. After those days though he sought comfort in her at night. She knew he would never admit to his soft side but it was a comfort to know that even he had his limits.

Oh and for those kids with the hoodies running around town spraying up the place turned out they were being used by the people from hotel eternity. They payed us a visit yesterday ready to take me by any means nessissary. That ended quickly and we found out that they had only told us half of what I was. Yes I was genetically engineered to be the true immortal as well as the rest of the kids they've kidnapped as well as many others out there that have managed to stay hidden. But the thing was that we were experiments we were never suppose to exist outside the lab they said we would time out like everyone else. They had no idea that we could give unlimited amount of time as well as survive with out it. The project was shut down before they could get that far into the testing. My parents use to live in hotel eternity but when they found out what the other were doing they took me and ran across the pond.

Now we didn't get too into what they were doing with the kidnapped kids but we knew it wasn't good.

Anna sat watching the news as Hotel Eternity was raided by timekeepers. She chuckled darkly before she flipped the channel and caught the end of a broadcast about Will being sentenced and she was about to flip past but stopped when she saw Will's mother Rachel crying as she was interviewed. Anna hovered over the remote before changing it.

"Im sorry Adrian." She whispered before turning the tv off all together. She got up heading into the kitchen. She was grabbed from behind around the waist and hoisted up. She let out a squeal of suprise before she was set back on the ground where she turned around and smacked at Fortis who was laughing at her flustered face before he grabbed the base of her neck and brought her face up to his for deep kiss, her hands paused on his chest before she responded to him. She sighed into the kiss. He pulled back slightly.

"Your more trouble than your worth." He jabbed lightly. She gently poked his chest before responding.

"Yeah, but you love me." she teased. He gave her a genuine smile before placing a softer kiss on her lips.

Just another day in the life of Annabell Rowe.

-END-

* * *

Sorry it took so long. I decided to end it here hope things weren't too rushed and some of the questions were answered if you had any. I was starting to lose motivation for the story and wanted to end it properly. If you have questions or comments message me or review. Thank you for your continous interest in the story and hope my grammer wasn't too bad :)


End file.
